The Cambion Awakens
by Diamonddancer229
Summary: Starts off in the bathroom where Harry casts Sectumsempra at Malfoy. Harry realizes what he's done rushing to Pomfrey saving Malfoy. The prologue is in the past at the point when Potter and Malfoy become friends. The first chapter starts right before the eighth year (after war) begins. Harry comes into his Incubus inheritance.
1. Prologue

The Cambion Awakens

Prologue

Summary: Just your usual, if things had been different, scenario. Starts off in the bathroom where Harry casts Sectumsempra at Malfoy. Harry realizes what he's done rushing to Pomfrey saving Malfoy. Not really sure what I'm going to make it grow into yet but I do know that this prologue is in the past at the point when Potter and Malfoy become friends. The First Chapter will be the start of eight year at Hogwarts, after the war were they are finishing up their formal education and being evaluated by mind healers and such for war related stress and wounds and such. Harry will be in Slytherin house, Hermoine in Ravenclaw, Longbottom in Hufflepuff, and several other returning students have been re-sorted to promote inter house unity. Ron and Harry are no longer friends and borderline enemies, and Harry and Malfoy are best friends. This will like be a Harry/Draco bonding fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter, I am making no money on these fics and I am not trying to now or in the future. This is a MATURE fiction with adult language, situations, and sex. I suggest you don't read it if you know your are underage.

Warnings:eventually Draco/Harry yum-yum, maybe others pairing down the line.

Draco faced the Golden Boy angrily, how dare he have the nerve to catch Draco at even this? His lowest point, crying in the loo like some girl. Harsh words passed his lips, and Potter countered with a few of his own. And something snapped in Draco, he aimed his wand pointed and fire a quick blast of a spell. It missed when the raven haired boy spun quickly out of its way, his own wand aimed and sparking with a curse.

Draco met his eyes and watched his flawless stance and knew whatever came his way would land home. Harry was lit with magic. It burned from his eyes, and snarled forth in the form of a word Draco had never heard. "Sectumsempra..." The word coiled in the air like an angry evil halo about Harry before it snapped out to Draco hitting home. Pain threw him into a heap on the ground and he felt his chest ripping open, from the right tip of his collarbone to the left jut of his bony hips. Blood spilled bright and crimson, flowing fast.

"Merlin, fuck! Malfoy! What have I done?" Hands, hot on his slick red skin. Potter was picking him up. "Don't die Malfoy, fuck Draco, please don't die." All Draco could see now was Wonderboy's chin from where he held Draco cradled tightly to his chest, his warmth all that penetrated the haze of pain and extreme blood loss. All he could think was how could ratty Potter, in his ratty clothes possibly smell so...good. He also noticed how brilliant his real name sounded coming from the other boy, and how he wished it wasn't the first and possibly only time he'd ever get the chance to hear it.

"Potter...I feel c-cold," Draco murmured against the hot neck in front of him. He curled a hand in the white linen of Harry's shirt, noticing for the first time that it was fine Egyptian linen. Why hadn't he noticed that before? When had Harry stopped wearing those ill fitted muggle clothing? Harry did smell good too, like forest, musk, sandalwood, and utterly wild things...and sex. He groaned and his lips were already so close that he couldn't help but press them to that burning,thumping, pulse point. In his delusional state it was easy to think he heard Potter utter another "Fuck" this one breathy and hoarse.

Finally, Potter burst through the double doors of the hospital wing screaming bloody murder for Madam Pomfrey. The portly woman appeared suddenly gasping at the site of so much blood. "What happened ? Lay him there quickly!" She was quick to cast something to stop the bleeding and pointed to the cabinet holding medical potions. "Harry, look in the top shelf in the back for two, no three, blood replenishing potions! Hurry boy, has lost a dangerous amount of blood."

Draco, feeling he would be alright, began to explain some concocted version of events loudly so perhaps the Gryffindor idiot would realize Draco was doing him a favor, deliberately fudging facts. Potter was so going to owe him an explanation and he really wanted to know what that fascinating spell was. It was so obviously a Dark spell, and Draco wasn't sure how to handle the Golden Boy's use of it. Harry who was rushing around in the hospital wing's potions pantry, snatching up the necessary bottles for Draco. He came back clutching them to the bloody ruin of that fine shirt.

"Here!" He pressed them urgently into the waiting nurse's hands whilst Draco made pointed looks at him. Harry nodded the slightest bit and kept a straight enough face any Slytherin would be proud.

"And so I guess the spells just collided and spontaneously created some very dreadful, but completely accidental effects. I'm sure Potter wouldn't intentionally try to kill me. After all he did kinda save me, and all." Draco prattled, a nervous energy buzzing in his limbs. The pain was receding as Pomfrey worked her magic and fed him her potions. He was feeling a bit light headed really.

"Yes, dear. I can see he meant no harm, Harry's such a sweet dear," Pomfrey's voice came from what seemed a very long distance and Draco noticed Harry was gone.

"Whe...where's Har-Potter?"

"Oh, I sent him off to the showers, he was a right mess. I had to give the poor lad a Calming Draught he was so worked up. He's been apologizing and making me check your vitals every fifteen minutes. I like to never got him to leave. However, since you've missed dinner, I have trays being sent up as we speak." She patted and tucked him into his blankets like a nanny might and shuffled along to another student further down the ward, hidden behind a drawn curtain.

A door off the side of Pomfrey's office opened and closed and Harry stood in a fresh pair of overnight clothes. Draco smirked when he noticed the expensive acromantula silk material of it. He must have chuckled a bit because Harry looked up in a startling flash of brilliant emerald. Draco smirked some more and shrugged.

"So nearly bleeding you dry puts you in a fine humor then Malfoy? Last I knew I nearly cut your throat and here you are laughing." He stopped beside Draco's bed and looked down on him warily.

"Emm, I should certainly sue the pants off you and try to get you expelled, however I've never heard of that spell. What was it?"

Harry snorted and hid his surprise carefully but not quite fast enough for Draco not to catch it. "So you made up that entirely ridiculous story, which I can't believe Pomfrey bought, and your smiling at me like a loon, and we aren't fighting even though I just tried to murder you. Where are you and what did you do to Malfoy? Man she must have given you something really strong for pain." He winced a little like he felt bad for that.

"What's that spell Potter? Tell me, I can tell when I'm being lead from the main point. What's the spell and why does the Gryffindor Golden Boy know such a scary, evil spell?"

"Sectumsempra, its a variation of the cutting spell, and you probably wouldn't have heard of it. I found it in a private journal. And don't call me that." He moved to sit in a chair by Draco's bedside. "I know all sorts of spells, haven't you I heard what they're calling me now? Or have you been too preoccupied with skulking about the castle plotting nefarious things?"

Draco narrowed his eyes briefly before he relaxed his face. "You've been spying on me Potter?" The thought brought him a small fizz of glee. "Perhaps I've been a little odd of late, but how could I not what with my father's arrest, my mother has gone into hiding, you always so bloody perfect!" Draco sneered but it was nowhere near full force.

"Like I said, if you think every one thinks I'm perfect then you should really pay more attention Malfoy. Constant vigilance!" He snapped suddenly and chuckled at the reference to the awful Ministry idiot Moody.

Draco shuddered before looking at the boy again. "Well what have you done now? It's normally me to start the rumors has someone beaten me to it?"

"They all think I've gone crazy, especially this last year." He looked off down the ward like he was remembering something tragic. He shook his hand and looked down at his hands. "Since last year ending something's happened to make me realize how incredibly stupid and unprepared I've been. I can't trust Dumbledore because he's always plotting and planning, and never gives me the full story. I've lost so much on account of him treating me like an child, when I'm very much an adult player in this war effort. My friends can't understand why I've pulled away from him, from them. They can't be trusted either, not really. They think I'm nutters, that I've become too paranoid, that I've been obsessed with finding out what you've been up to, with learning the Dark Arts..." He looked at me with that last confession waiting for a reaction.

"What do you mean when you say you've been studying the Dark Arts?"

"Studying them. Extensively, I was unprepared and I lost my Godfather because I couldn't fight on the same level as the DeathEaters Voldemort sent. I need to know these things. I can't fight at my best when I don't even understand what I'm fighting or how to counter the things flung at me. They can't understand it..." He sad the last sadly as if he led the loneliest life imaginable.

"Of course they can't Potter, the believe the Dark Arts corrupt the mind and magic of those that use them," Draco murmured lost in thoughts. He studied Harry beneath his dark lashes like some awesome new specimen he'd just discovered himself. "Look at how quickly you relied on them in a fight? You nearly cut my damn head off. Do you realize how utterly good looking I am? If you ever send a cutting curse my way you damn well better stay away from my face. Pomfrey says I'm going to have a nasty scar."

Harry looked deeply perturbed, and nodded. "I've been too angry lately. Why wouldn't I? I can't count the times through the years that Ron has turned on me when I needed him, our friendship to keep me going and sane. Bloody jealous of me, who would be? My life's a nightmare. A madman has been trying to kill me since before I could walk. I've seen so much death. I have blood on my own hands and I'm only barely fifteen. Who wants this? All they see is the fame and glory I could have when this is over, they don't see that even if I'm destined to defeat Voldemort I may not make it out of this battle alive."

Harry pressed his hands into his knees as if he was examining their sturdiness. "Don't know why I'm telling you all this...and I certainly don't understand why you're listening to me." He paused and looked at Draco hard and sighed. "Sometimes I wish that I had accepted your friendship, your advice about Ron. For all your prejudices as least you aren't so wishy washy as him. Do you know I'd be in Slytherin if I had shaken your hand? I begged the hat to put me in Gryfindor because of how awful he convinced me Slytherin was. It wanted to put me in Slytherin and if I had let it my path would be so much easier now."

A sharp sort of happiness filled Draco, Harry sometimes wished he could be his friend, Harry had nearly been a Slytherin. He could have been Draco's best friend. Draco wished very much all the time for things to be different, because from the first time he'd seen the scrawny ill-dressed boy in Madam Maulkin's he'd been irresistibly drawn to Harry Potter.

"Its frustrating," Harry began again more quietly than before. "I'm supposed to save all theses people," he gestured randomly around with his hands. "All these witches and wizards, they that call me The Boy That Lived. They that beckon me forward with appraisal at one hand for being the poster boy for the side of the light. With the other hand they strip their pounds of flesh, monthly, weekly, daily. I trust no one, I can't. Not even my best friends can separate me from the bull shit they hear about me in the papers. Ron's so jealous that half the time he hates me for the attention and fame and riches, but he doesn't see the bloody nightmare behind it all."

"I know what you mean," Draco agreed quietly. "I know the nightmare very well. Most people consider me the spoilt rich heir of Lucius Malfoy, most people don't stop to think about being the heir to such an old and prestigious bloodline, more specific that of a Dark family. No one stops to think about what it means to be the son of Lucius Malfoy."

Harry watched him like a bird of prey. "What does it mean?"

Draco paused, he hadn't expected that question and he wasn't sure he wanted to crack this egg open with Potter, but he had never wanted anything so much as this boys positive attention and now he had it. "Our families, Dark families raise their children in a particular manner. We have deep traditions and beliefs that to keep the family strong anything must be done to bolster the individual's within the families magical capabilities. Training starts the moment you show a bit of accidental magic. Often times in olden days children of these pure blooded dark families were severely beaten, mistreated, abused. As you know, when you're younger strong physical sensations, particularly pain, and strong emotions or mental thoughts can cause these magics to manifest."

"It was believes that theses manifestations and the frequency of their occurrence would strengthen a wizard or witches magical core, the source of our strength. So the children would be beaten, or thrown into water and left to drown, sometimes minor demons were summoned and the child was expected to protect themselves. Anything to accelerate the process of magical growth. As time passed less families continued these traditions only the older lines, the purest and darkest holding true. My Father was one of those..."

Draco was lost in the echoing halls of his memories for the space of a few moments before he shook them off and looked at the other boy. "So I know a bit about life looking greener on the other side of the fence and how deceptive that can be."

"I am sorry Draco, I could have killed you...I have been following you. I know you've been up to something. I know you've been scared from the way you've been acting, and I know it has to do Voldemort from some of the things you've been saying lately. That last bit I know for sure though I've no desire to come off those sources." Harry shifted startled when a tray appeared suddenly in front of him on a dinner table.

Draco wasn't too shocked when the bedside table and its heavily laden tray appeared in front of him. He was too used to house elves and much too preoccupied with Harry's string of confessions. "I'm really at a bloody loss for what to say, but...I think I like it much better when you call me by my name." Harry smirked at him and rolled his eyes. Draco eyed his tray before picking up his eating utensils and setting about gracefully eating. He paused after a few bites, swallowed, and wiped his mouth.

"Has it been that bloody apparent that I'm up to no good?"

"Apparently not to everyone else, Hermoine and Ron think I've gone round the bend. Even where you are concerned. But I know you're plotting. He gave you a task didn't he?" Harry looked at him grimly while taking polite bites of his own.

Draco ate for long moments, chewing thoughtfully and looking at the raven haired youth often. Finally he could eat no more the food like ash in his mouth. "Yes, Voldemort himself, and he's promised to kill me and my Mother if I fail. He said he'd make me watch as he tort-tortured her till she broke. She's all I have, Harry. I don't want to be like Lucius, I don't want to kneel before that creature as he does. It's disgusting, it brings shame on the Malfoy name. I need help..."

Harry gave him a small smile. "What are your orders from him?"

Draco was on the threshold of everything he had ever wanted, as it stood he was the only eligible male heir to the Malfoy Estates when his Father had been captured and thrown in jail. If he defected, to Harry's side, as he had often wanted to he could leave now with everything considered rightfully his, his Mother and him both set for life without the evil influence of Lucius and his terrible decisions. He could restore the Malfoy's to what they once were. Dark, yes, but well respected and admired.

"Can I trust you Harry Potter? Few people will have my back even if I do defect. I need protection, both for me and my Mother. She hasn't received the Dark Mark. She's truly innocent insofar as she can be by not reporting the crimes she witnessed."

"Yes, I swear by magic, Merlin, and pain of death. So long as you do no harm in Voldemort's name you have my protection." Harry smiled honestly then.

Draco could have wept with the beauty of it. It was one of those rare, old smiles he used to get laughing and joking with his friends before Voldemort had darken the horizon. He was scared but others had turned to this boy for help and they were far better off than the Dark Lord's followers.

"He wanted me to fix this closet, that acts as a gateway into Hogwarts. It's in the Room of Requirement. I've yet to figure out how it works though in all honesty I've tried my best to put it off. That's why I was in the bathroom. I...I got a letter from my Father, he said Voldemort is getting impatient to hear my progress. The other task is, I'm supposed to kill Dumbledore. I think he doesn't expect me to finish him off. I really think its his way of getting into Hogwarts so the DeathEaters can finish Dumbledore off and so he can punish my Father's failure, as an example to the others, by taking his heir. I'm scared to death, I haven't slept properly in weeks now, I feel horribly trapped."

"Its alright, you'll be safe here. I won't let him get you'll your Mum, I promise." Harry smiled and turned to greet Pompfrey when she came back to check on them.


	2. Chapter 1

The Cambion Awakens

Chapter One

Summary:Harry and Draco meet up, for the first time since after the war ended, in Diagon Alley to finish shopping for school supplies. They have lunch and talk candidly:p  
Warnings:Some sexual references. Bad language too.  
Changed the title but now its permanent.  
***************

Harry stood on the busy sidewalk under a disillusionment spell waiting for Malfoy. He was surprised at just how much he had missed his friend. He searched the crowd eagerly his eyes quickly settling the two refined looking blondes heading his way, the only ones able to see him past his spell. Narcissa Malfoy was always a vision, even with the terrible scar that raked across her left brow down over her cheek she still drew glances her way. She was beautiful in a stunning set of pale blue formal informal robes. Her arm was laced through none other than Remus Lupin.

Remus looked well himself, the Wolfsbane, far more greatly modified than it was in the beginning, doing him a service. His face was looked younger and less worn, though his hair was streaked with grey. He smiled at something Narcissa said and his eyes shone like amber sunlight. His clothes were no longer shabby but finely tailored, Remus had cleaned up good, Lady Malfoy making a gentleman out of the wolf. They had made an unlikely pair, but the two seemed inseparably happy.

Harry couldn't help the way his face split into a grin when he caught Draco's eye. He waved madly, admiring how much better his friend looked than last year. The blonde youth had sprouted another few inches, making him nearly six foot even. He had gained enough weight to make the change rather attractive. His hair was longer, the platinum tresses tapering down around his neck and his skin was no longer the unhealthy sallow color that most of them had had during the worst of the war. His eyes no longer carried the shadows they once had, his Mother had sent him abroad to the best Mind Healers she could find, and they happened to be in the Americas. He looked well and that made Harry feel surprisingly good.

"Harry!" Draco shouted and laughed as they closed the last of the distance between them. The taller boy snatched him up and twirled him halfway around before setting him on his feet and embracing him in a tight hug. He released him and stepped back. "Merlin, I missed you!"

Draco smirked and gave Harry a slow once over before frowning. "Have they been feeding you there? I thought you were at Hogwarts with Pomfrey beefing you up? She's not doing a good job," he criticized. "I knew I should have dragged you with me kicking and screaming. Never mind that Potter, I'm going to fatten you up this year."

Harry chuckled. "Sorry, I've been busy. I'm sure Pomfrey's had the worst time worrying about me this summer on top of everything else she has on her plate. There has just been so much rebuilding left..."

"Yes, and you just have to help, don't you? Never mind you defeated Voldemort and died doing so. Merlin, you think being instantly reincarnated after a tragically violent death would slow a bloke down, but not Our Indomitable Saviour." That was Draco's special title for him and it made him grin and punch the blonde.

"We needed all the volunteers we could get" Harry moved to greet Remus and bowed and kissed Narcissa's hand. "Speaking of indomitable, Narcissa you couldn't be more lovely." He admired this woman that had defied Voldemort to repay the life debt her son owed Harry for saving him.

Draco's mother tittered and briefly placed her hand on his arm. "Don't listen to Draco dear, you're recovering just fine. Why you look like you've had a few growth inches yourself. And your shoulders have gotten so broad. You are going to make such a handsome, strapping man, and you're well on your way."

"You are looking much better," Remus smiled and hugged him. "Have you rested at all though Harry, you deserve a break more than most."

Harry blushed as he often did when people ask such question and made such statements. "I'll rest when I'm dead," he replied noncommittally. "But I am famished. Perhaps some lunch before we go shopping?" He asked Draco.

"Right then, Mum and Remus here are sneaking off on a secret date so lets be off then."

They waved and separated from Draco's company continuing along Diagon Alley in comfortable silence for a few long moments before Draco turned into a little known french bistro that had survived the war and they were rushed to a private booth. Draco ordered wine and both their lunches, by passing offers to see the menu and hear the specials in smooth seamless French. Then they were alone with their wine and the silence of their booth which was shrouded by charms to silence and shield them from prying eyes.

Harry relaxed after the first few swallows began to sink into his gut warmly. He dropped his glamour and sighed. "Merlin, Drake. I really have missed you too."

"So you were putting on show for Mother and Remus then. How Slytherin. I thought as much. You looked terrible," Draco criticized upon seeing Harry's pale pallor, sunken cheeks, and the shadows under his eyes, like dark bruises. "You haven't stopped to rest since Poppy released you from that bed have you?"

"Its just been so hectic." Harry raised his glass and drained it holding it out for Draco to refill.

"Yes well, you're going to run yourself into a second grave, and it will probably be a far more permanent one. That won't do at all. You are my best friend after all. Do you want me to die lonely?" Draco grinned but Harry still saw the worry there.

"You have plenty of friends, more than you did before the start of the war anyways. Besides, shouldn't you be courting someone wed. Isn't that what you purists do? Marry women and have heirs and sneer at those beneath you?" Harry joked. Though honestly he hoped it'd be a while before the blonde sought a girlfriend, it might be selfish but he had to admit he wanted his friend to himself for just a while. He wanted to know the blonde while they weren't fighting to live everyday that the war loomed closer.

Draco sneered at him and abruptly stopped with an amused snort when he realized what he was doing. "I had an arranged marriage but luckily Parkinson's found herself true love in the war, and he was pure blood, so her mother allowed her to nullify it for a small price of course. No, I'd rather study, and brew potions, and have lots of meaningless sex, and worry about those problems later. Oh, and Harry..."

"Yes?" Harry pouring himself another glass.

"You know I'm completely homosexual right?"

Harry couldn't help the way his head snapped up. Not that it was unusual for men to partner in the wizarding community. It was quite common and accepted being as two male wizards could produce offspring with the right rituals and spells. "Alright, well, that's fine then." Harry shrugged, feeling a bit uneasy. How had he missed that, it seemed so obvious now that Draco had verbally confessed it. He really was far too androgynously handsome.

Draco smirked and sat back as the waiters brought their trays and set their table with food. "Glad that doesn't bother you. Seeing as how we've been fighting side by side for almost two years and going to school together for five before that I'd have figured you'd have guessed already. I used to be terrified you'd find out and tease me during our tiffs."

" Merci beaucoup,"Draco thanked politely in french and dug eagerly into his meal.

They ate in relative silence, only a short question or two breaking the silence, and then they leaned back finished their last glass of wine. Harry honestly felt better than he had in days, and reckoned he should start obeying that diet plan Poppy had drawn up for him. He also felt a tad drunk, not yet slurring or sloppy but exceedingly relaxed and happy. "I'm drunk," he admitted readily.

Draco laughed and took his cup away, he ordered a cup of coffee from a waiting server. It popped into existence neatly in front of Harry. "Drink this, perhaps it will help," he offered waiting patiently. He went ahead and covered the check and left a nice tip waiting with the payment as well.

"I suppose I'm pretty gay myself. I mean, I've kissed a few girls, and this one time I really thought I like Cho Chang and then Ginny Weasley but..." He ran off and made a comical face. "Yuck. Granted I haven't kissed a lot of girls, but I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to feel like I'm kissing flobberworms."

"Well, I wouldn't base your sexual identity on just that. Besides you are drunk." Draco's quicksilver eyes flashed with his mirth.

"Well I did kiss Oliver Wood this one time..." Harry sighed. He remembered being enamored and in awe of his team captain, but now that he was a bit older and less preoccupied he knew he'd just been attracted to Wood. No pun intended, he smirked to himself.

"O.M.G., how old-"

"Wait, OM what?" Harry asked abruptly confused.

"O.M.G. It's just something they say in America. It means oh my god. But seriously. You had to have been no older than thirteen, he graduated in our third year. What a cradle robber."

"Actually, it was when I was fourteen. I saw him in the campgrounds at the Quidditch World Cup and we talked a while. Before the DeathEaters came," Harry felt himself grin wickedly at the memory of that kiss. It had been the first kiss that ever felt like anything, and that anything had been spectacular. They had snuck a few shots of fire whiskey on dare and Harry had been feeling remarkable like this, just far too relaxed and in far too handsome company.

Oliver had resisted at first, Harry had been rather young. The whiskey burned through him and what it woke in its wake Harry couldn't say. By the end of it he had nearly dry humped himself right off a cliff and Oliver too by the looks of it, but Oliver came to his senses all of a sudden. He had pushed Harry off horror written in his face and bleeding from his eyes. He had screamed at Harry and told him to whore elsewhere, that Harry was mad and he would get Oliver in trouble. He called Harry crazy and filthy, and threatened to seek justice through the Ministry for sexual harassment if Harry so much as spoke to him ever again.

Harry had left with one quiet apology, still caught up in what had happened and how he felt so very alive and very...what George and Fred Weasley must have been referring to as horny. He didn't really understand why Oliver had reacted that explosively, he had let Harry do that and Harry had felt the evidence that Oliver was enjoying it too.

"Hello, Harry! Snap out of it. Merlin did you screw him? You looked like you were having thoughts best left to the privacy of ones home and not in public."

Harry laughed. "Emmm, he threatened to sue me for sexual harassment if I ever came near him again. I don't know something just came over me. Hormones I guess."

"Yes, though the war sure put a damper on the ability to act on those." Draco murmured. He stood and pulled Harry up making sure that he didn't wobble on his feet, then led them out of the dinner and back into the streets.

"Damn right!" Harry cheered happily. "Oh, and Drake, don't think I've forgotten that unique display of muggle slang. I'm onto you, you secret Muggle lover you,"he teased.

They had already been fitted for their robes, picked up their necessary books, bought plenty of supplies, and were rummaging around in the Apothecary in search of herbs they needed to supply themselves this year, in advanced potions. Harry had just passed an aromatic display of common herbs often used in cooking, when he staggered and nearly toppled a display.

Draco caught him in the nick of time and pulled him discreetly aside ready to chide him for his drunken clumsiness, but the look on Harry's face stopped him short. His face was twisted in a rictus of pain, his hands clenched not quite his belly but below that, his abdomen. His breath came in short ragged pants, and sweat was beading profusely on his brow.

Draco caught the slender, underfed boy up in his arms as he near passed out. "Bloody Merlin, Harry! What the fuck is wrong with you? Is it the wine?" He asked quickly becoming scared.

"I don't know. I feel...I don't know..." Harry promptly grabbed Draco by his wrist and apparated to Hogwarts. "Get Poppy, something is wrong Draco. It feels like something is trying to get out of my head...or maybe its my in my guts..."

Draco stunned and shocked at the strength and speed of the side-along apparition, and that Harry had passed the anti-apparition paused only a moment before he shot off down the row of sick beds. He smashed into Pomfrey's door with shoulder and heard it crash against the wall possibly shattering some framed certificates hanging there. The short witch was already on her way out of the private office in the back, the wards having alerted her someone was in need.

"Mr. Malfoy, whatever is all the racket? Has something happened? Tell me not another of dreadful DeathEaters revenge attack? I'll be glad if I ever was when they round all those bastards up."

"Poppy shut up!" he snapped. "Something's wrong with Harry," he explained shortly taking her wrist and running out of the office. I don't know what happened. We were just browsing the apothecary and he doubled over. He says something is trying to claw it's way out of his head or his guts?"

"Oh dear, Harry. What have you gotten into?" She cast a few scans quickly, the more she cast the progressively worst she began to scowl. Finally she cursed under her breath and called an elf to summon the HeadMistress, and a Healer from Mungo's.

Draco watched her with trepidation, his eyes flipping between what she was doing and watching Harry for any signs of anything different. "What the fuck's going on Pomfrey!" he growled when he witnessed the pain draw his friend into a ball. Harry began screaming.

"Its burning Draco! It's burning and its crawling, and it wants out!" Harry yelled incoherently. "It wants out, and it-" Harry gasped and his back arched off the bed, and he twisted muscles strained with whatever fight was taking place in him. His eyes began to glow bright green, like the flash of AvadaKedavra. He strained there in mid air supported only by his tight limbs mouth screaming silently.

Draco felt beyond mad with his inability to help Harry. He had always backed the boy up in battle, in a fight, in all things since they had become friends that fateful day in the loo. But Harry needed his help and he didn't know what to do here and all Pomfrey could do was stare in horror as spell after spell was repelled. Others filed in but Draco barely noticed them, nothing they did helped Harry.

"Harry..."Draco whispered helplessly. "Harry I don't know what to do..."he whined. He looked to his Snape his Godfather. His mother was there too, grasping his hand as Remus moved around to Harry. The wolf was sniffing oddly. Remus sniffed the air his nose pointed upwards, his head tilting from side to side and he moved cautiously.

"I smell something, almost like a Dark creature...I've never smelled it before in him, I don't think I've ever smelt anything so..." He sniffed some more closed his eyes and positively moaned "...good. He smells so good..."Lupin moved closer and Draco and the others warily raised their wands.

"Come away darling," Narcissa suggested firmly. "Something is terrible amiss. Do you feel it Draco? It just came along all of a sudden."

Draco knew exactly what she meant. It was almost like Harry's magic was drawing tightly up in him like a coil. He could feel it strongly now and the slight scent of cinnamon and ginger and vanilla washed over him. "O.M.G.,"he whispered. "It does smell good. Really fucking good," Draco mumbled moving slowly closer to Harry as if drawn. The others were following suit noses sniffing the air.

"Oh dear! 'Zis is no good!" Fleur Weasley the half veela observed from the doorway. Her husband Bill stood in shock. She cast a spell, Draco didn't know what, he was just distantly aware it was happening and then suddenly he was released from the compulsive desire to crawl over Harry's contorted body and nibble on him. He blinked aware that everyone else in the room was doing it too or shaking their heads attempting to clear the echoing whispers swirling in the room.

Fleur cast another round of spells, this time at Harry and suddenly the boy collapsed on the bed. Magic snapped out wards knocking her against the wall but not knocking her out. She gasped and held a hand up to still Bill. "Do not move. Harry is coming into a magical maturation for zee creatures bloodline he is carrying. 'is magic will attack any sudden movements in self defense while its preparing 'im."

"What do you mean?"Draco asked fearfully. He could still smell the mouthwatering fragrance wafting from his friend. "What did you do to make him stop?"

"I performed zee incantation to trait and incapacitate zee veela's charms..."

"Why? What's that got to do with Harry, does Harry have veela blood? You figured they would have known that if he did?"

"Oh, but 'Arry is not a veela, ' is blood is much stronger than zat. 'Arry has zee blood of zee incubi in his veins. 'Arry is a cambion." She said it matter of factly. "And all zat I did was cast a charm to tamp down on 'is desire to mate, and the magic 'is desires create."

Well, nother chapter done. Incubus Harry! I think it's gunna get dirty in here. I don't have anyone reading this as I post it so I'm sure there will be some grammatical errors and spelling mistakes, corrections will be made in the order they are found. Thanks for reading, tell me what you think. And thanks for kistenbabe for my very first review!


	3. Chapter 2

The Cambion Awakens

Chapter Two

Warnings: sexual references and gratuitous use of the f-word;p

Harry was trapped inside his own head. He was in a great amount of pain, but it was an odd sort of sensation much like those that time he'd hit on Oliver, but amplified. Blood rushed to his groin filling it with lava at those memories. The thing sitting on his chest raked its claws inside his belly. He screamed in his mind but he heard it echo into the hospital room. If he knew Draco at all the blonde was freaking out right now.

Thinking of Draco made the pain abundantly worse, the thing in him watched the blonde greedily, almost hungrily. It purred and released a wave of magic Harry had never felt the like of into the air. It carried an odor, Harry knew instinctively though he couldn't smell anything. He heard Remus snuffling around his table, he heard Narcissa's warning. The others were drawing in too but the only one that matter to the thing in Harry was Draco drawing closer.

He felt a sense of urgent longing blooming, the creature that wanted the blonde pined over beautiful things. The blonde was very beautiful, and he smelled good, and his magic was sympathetic and strong. Harry tried to scream at the thing but it was transfixed caught by the Malfoy grace. Harry thought it might of cackled when Draco was almost within arms reached, but it hissed instead at the intruder suddenly standing in the door to the ward. Harry knew it was Fleur, Bill Weasley's part veela wife.

The thing inside him exploded in anger when Fleur cast some charm that immediately dampened the effects of its compulsions. Draco blinked and looked aghast at how close how close he'd come to whatever unknown Harry was at the moment. Draco began demanding an explanation from Fleur, all Harry and the creature heard was Cambion. The word reverberated like a gong in his entire body.

Suddenly Harry could see the thing in him, it wore his face. It had his body, its magic was his and his magic was it. It lifted its head and emerald green eyes met emerald green eyes. "What are you, Cambion?"

The thing moved its head in a gesture Harry often did himself, tilting its head as if the view from the side was better. "Cambion, yes. I am Harry..." It chuckled and stalked towards him.

"No, I'm Harry. Do you have another name?"

"Just Harry," it smiled stopping when it was in front of him.

It was very disconcerting to stare at himself so. "What is Cambion?"

"I am," it laughed maddeningly.

Harry growled and the thing drop low to its feet in front of him. "What are you in my head for?" Harry watched himself run a hand up his thigh. He kicked the thing off with a shudder. "Does this have anything to do with Voldemort? I thought all, that was over!"

"No Harry, this is about you and me. Harry and the Cambion, or maybe you're the Cambion. Do you know what you are? Do you Harry?" It laughed and the sound was brittle and echoing and hurt Harry's head.

"I just would like to be me for a while if that would be fucking alright with everybody. That would be real damn nice to me." Harry yelled. Angry. His magic trembled but he couldn't very well use it on the creature Harry in his own head.

"You can't be you Harry, till you really know who you are." The thing rose again and changed. The man in front of him was beautiful. He had dark wild raven locks that flowed just past his shoulders, and smoldering green eyes. His body was neat and lean, broad in the shoulders, his waist tapered, his legs slightly muscular. His skin was a sun-kissed, creamy gold and looked completely smooth and flawless. His lips were thick and lush and as red as Harry had ever seen on a man.

Distantly, he was distinctly aware of his attraction and his desire to kiss those utterly perfect lips. "Who then? What am I? Who are you really? What is Cambion? I've think I've heard of it before somewhere."

"Every creature is guided by instincts come a certain point in their life. Yours came late I suppose, perhaps it had to do with that dreadful Horcrux inside you. I'm really surprise you didn't come of age immediately after the defeat of Voldemort. You were lost to us between worlds for a while I suppose. Most children come into their powers when they're seven."

"I suppose this is all very confusing though. A Cambion is the offspring of a demon and most often a human. Depending on the strength of the demon, its blood, and the human's ancestry, the Cambion will be blessed with supernatural powers attributed with their demon parentage." The thing paused cocking his head and grinned. "I can hear that delectable blonde one you call Draco cursing your dear nurse. We won't have much longer to talk."

"Okay so you're saying I'm a demon spawn? Right, my mother and father were both humans that's not likely."

"You're mother was a incubus that took the form of your Lily Evans and seduced your father, he called himself Loki because he had a penchant for mischief much like the Norse god. He much loved your father and grieved himself to true death when your father was killed. It's said he gave a priest the secret to kill him."

"So everything I've ever known is really and truly a lie?" Harry hissed, rage was building in him, alongside a deep despair. "My mother was actually and incubus, a male sex demon. Who was the real Lily Evans to me then?"

"Loki, James, and Lily performed a ritual to transfer you to Lily's womb when the time came, a demon wasn't even supposed to be able to bear life, as its said they have no soul to give it with. Lily gave physical birth to you, imbuing you with life. Soon after we found out about the wizarding prophecy concerning you. Prohecies are often the hallmark of a powerful Cambion. Such as Merlin, of whom the Potters are directly linked back to. As a matter of fact your father was sired by the Incubi. They too foretold your coming young Harry, and made sure you were as fit and tied to the Incubi as possible. There are in fact several prophecies concerning you and the things you have been designated to do by fate."

"Fuck fate!" Harry growled. "Haven't I bled enough already, lost enough?"

"You could stand to lose a lot more. You can't help what you are no more than you can change your fate. At the most you can do is alter it but a little. With power comes a great deal of responsibility. You could abuse it but you stand to become the very thing you hate the most."

"Pray tell, what's that? I'm already a damn demon."

"You become another Voldemort, Harry. But with your Dark rise you could very well blot out the sun. You are in truth more demon than man now. It will be no matter how hard you try to change it, but what you make of it is all your own. You have to paths, neither will take you as close to the light as you wish to be. But perhaps fate has more surprises for you to come."

"What powers will I have? How am I supposed to know how to use them?"

"They will come to you in time and you will know how to use them, the Incubi will respond to your transition. They will seek you out."

"How is this going to affect my life? Are there any side effects beyond some new powers? I thought Incubi like had sex with everybody and drained them? I don't want to do that."

"You will have strong urges to mate and feed on sex, and you must be careful as powerful as you are because you could harm weak creatures like humans. You will be nearly irresistible, humans and many other magical beings will flock to you, that is unavoidable. However, you can train yourself to feed on magic and sexual energy in appropriate doses and harm none."

" You can also choose a human mate, but that is a heavy decision as they will become more like you, a demon over time, their mortality trickling away and magic re-shaping them into something else. They are grand things though but a weakness truly because often times we Incubi fall madly in love with our bonded humans, and even with our magic's help they are still quite fragile."

"Was my Father mated to Loki?"

"Oh yes!"

"What about Lily? Well I suppose she never really was my mother was she?"

"No, but she did love you and cared for you. The full blooded Incubi cannot survive long in this world. It made Loki happy to know she care so deeply for you and James despite the fact her husband's heart was seduced away by us. When his time was up here and he had to leave awhile, he knew she would take care of both of you."

"This is a lot of information..." Harry sighed, a headache was gathering force behind his eyes.

"Yes, it is. I realize you must be terribly disappointed to find your dreams of a quiet life snatched away again. But your life will always be a double edged sword. It will always be poised between two extremes. Great pleasure, great pain, great things in store for you. It's time for me to return and for you to wake up. You will be very ill, your body will change, you mind will grow in leaps and bounds. We will come to help you young star."

"Wait who are you? You look so familiar, I think I've seen you before..."

"I am called Asherik, or Ash to some. This body is merely a construct, you see this face everyday, it's yours." Ash was fading into nothing, his form diminishing, and shrinking.

"That's not me, I don't look like that!"

"You will soon..."Ash vanished completely with a chuckle, the last thing Harry saw was apparently his own mischievous grin.

Harry abruptly sat up straight in bed with a sharp gasp. He groaned and grabbed his head and blinked his blurry eyes that didn't want to focus. He felt his glasses on his face and pulled them off. Everything suddenly came into focus. There was a glowing rune circle surrounding the bed he was in. He knew instinctively it was designed to hold a demon captive and that thought really pissed him off.

Draco was pacing the very outside edge of the circle with a great deal of agitation. "Harry! Harry, are you okay? They won't let me touch you. They won't let anyone past this blasted thing. I was so worried Harry. They're saying your some sort of part incubus. Like bloody Merlin was."

"Cambion, Draco why am I in here?" Harry rose and walked shakily to the runes drawn on the floor.

"They said your part demon Harry. That this would keep you from accidentally injuring yourself or others. I bloody well think they're more concerned with the others. They don't know what to do though. You keep putting off this smell and sending out magic, but you've just lain there for three days now."

"Its okay, they explained some things while I was gone. I think I'm coming of age he said."

"He who, Harry?"

"The other incubus that was inside my head. He told me what I was and explained some things that never made sense. I would kill Dumbledore if he wasn't already in the ground, because I'm pretty sure he knew about his. Also, Draco he said I'm more demon than human now, or I guess when the changes are complete."

Draco looked as if he was absorbing everything and he sat roughly in a chair near the foot of the behind beyond the rune circle. "You're a bloody demon?" He couldn't seem to fathom that one fact. "But you're just Harry, what do you mean when you finish the change? There is more?"

"I'm sorry Draco. Do I disgust you now?"

"Don't be absurd Harry. It's not everyday your friend turns into a fairy tale creature. A de-demon."

Draco stood again at odds with what he should do with his body. Harry didn't know exactly how he could suddenly read he blonde's movements as such, but his gestures seemed more exaggerated. He prowled like an angry panther, cursing.

"Fuck Harry, I don't care what you are. Don't ever do that to me again. I was so worried. I couldn't do anything to help Harry. I was so helpless..." Something like a sob tore out of his throat and he wiped a falling tear away, embarrassed.

"There is going to be more. I don't know exactly what but I haven't completely changed yet. He did say the Incubi would send some to help guide me afterwards." Harry confessed.

"There's always more with you isn't there?" Draco sneered but it died on his face quickly. "Your going to be the closest thing to Merlin the world has seen in a long while Harry. Fate favors you."

"If you say so, I'd rather be normal."

"Normal is overrated Potter, and I'm sure a great deal of 'normal' wizards and witches wish they could be half as exciting as you...so you being an incubus and what not. Does that mean you're like a sex god? Or," and Draco smiled so devilishly, "a sex demon, no,no, sex fiend. I like that best. Harry the Indomitable Sex Fiend."

"Shut up you prat." Harry grinned, he suppose it could be worse than being an eighteen year old sex fiend virgin, but he didn't see how this moment.

Draco left Harry to get some rest shortly after he woke and went in search of Severus. His friend had told him everything his fellow incubus, Asherik had told him, and he was on his way to the dungeons to make notes and rehash what they now knew of Harry's predicament. Draco couldn't help but need a bit of comfort either, his Godfather was good at that, better even than his Mother. He knocked on the door of the Potions Masters private living quarters.

It opened of its own accord and he could see Severus sitting at his desk thumbing through several thick texts. "Yes Dragon? Have you news?"

"Harry woke." He settled down in the seat in front of the fire and sighed. Then he related everything he had been told.

"Bloody hell, they should call him The Boy That Never Stops Evolving. There is very little about the true nature of the Incubi, though there is plenty of on the nature of their hybrid offspring, the Cambion. It is speculated that perhaps we all have a portion of this demon blood in us and its through our own much diluted Cambion heritage that we are wizards and witches at all. Merlin wasn't the first of their hybrids but he was the first human one and with him came the birth of the particular type of wizard and witches we are."

"Much else about them is speculation or downright hogwash. I've discreetly sent inquires to several private libraries and universities requesting texts and any knowledge but past that, I suppose we will have to wait for them to show up on our doorstep."

"Do you think we should move to the Manor or perhaps one of the Potter estates?"Draco mused. "I've never been around an incubus but seeing how they are the predecessors to both harpies and sirens, and veelas it could stand to reckon that a school with a large number of students reaching puberty at once might not be a good place to harbor one."

"I'm unsure. It's a shame the Room of Requirement was completely destroyed, otherwise I'd say we could stay there. I'm sure Potter will protest being taken away from his last year again after all the fuss he made to be allowed to get his formal graduation. That he strives for normality and it fails him is saddening."

"What about Hagrid's cabin? At least then he can be away from the children at night. Aren't the incubus mainly active then?" Draco suggested. "Of course it will need to be remodeled and warded but he wouldn't have to leave school again?"

"Its but a Christian myth that the Incubi are relegated to the night. They have been know to snatch up their prey in the daylight plenty as well. They are said to have originally been storm gods."

"Oh? Well I guess we will have to wait till they get here, this is all so confusing. Harry's got to be going mad."

"I'll see what the Headmistress has to say about using the cabin. Would should begin preparing it as soon as possible." Severus was always a man of short temper and few words, and he was done with Draco and dismissed him quietly.

Draco wandered back up towards the hospital ward. He was almost there when he heard the commotion of bottles toppling and metal trays skittering, glass breaking. He ran inside in time to see Pomfrey, Lupin, and Narcissa casting shielding spells on themselves. Harry was howling and growling and cursing. Foam, saliva and blood sprayed from his mouth as he tossed one foul insult after another, then his entire body contorted sickeningly and Draco could hear bones breaking. The rune circle was destroyed.

He screamed and sobbed, he begged for it to stop. That sickeningly intoxicating smell wafted from him and magic made the walls tremble. Draco jumped on top of him without thinking. "Stop fighting Harry, you're going to hurt yourself worse." He whispered that to him repeatedly and soothingly. "Just let it take you, I'll be here when you wake up. Stop fighting, you can't change it. Stop fighting Harry." Draco prayed to Merlin the boy would just pass out.

His muscle were drawn tightly, quivering and shifting restlessly. Harry sighed and looked at Draco in one brief startling moment of clarity. "Drake?" He grabbed Draco's hand in his own feverish one. "Just stay okay, I promise I won't hurt you. Whatever happens."

Draco nodded, feeling very old in those minutes. "I know, I trust you. I won't leave until you wake up."

Harry's body tightened like a cord then and he screamed for real. If agony had a sound it would have been the sounds he made. Draco gasped when he heard the snapping of multiple bones and felt them breaking and growing underneath his hand. He didn't release the hand though, he didn't do anything but sob as he tried his best to block out the horror.

Harry was changing rapidly before their eyes. His torso and limbs elongated, stretching out wards. His body grew till the smaller clothes he wore began to rip and tear and Draco had to banish them and cover Harry with a sheet. Then muscles began refining, Draco watched his broad shoulders fill out, his arm bulked up, the muscles rippled out from his pectorals down until his abdomen was a beautifully sculpted masterpiece tapering underneath the sheet. Harry passed out when it ended.

Draco brushed Harry's rapidly lengthening hair aside, it was growing wildly down his neck. The features of his face filled out, his lashes lengthened, his lips became red and positively dreamy. Draco watched his friend change into something altogether not human in front of his eyes. Harry moaned once, his body coming to rest.

Draco waited a few long moments before he muttered it was done turning to see several people behind him from earlier and two strange terribly beautiful strangers watching way to eagerly. "Who the fuck are you?" He said with a complete lack of etiquette that made his Mother gasp in shame.

Yay, another chapter done. Wow, I been pretty motivated to get this fic fleshed out. Thanks for reading so far, and thanks for reviewing. Tell me what your think so far! Again I apologize for any mistakes, I correct them as I find them.


	4. Chapter 3

The Cambion Awakens

Chapter Three

Warnings: this chapter will have heavy sexual references, sexual relations between Harry and an Original character. Nothing too bad, I language course.

Asherik is an original character that acts as Harry's incubus guardian, his bonded human partner Asmond, also an OC.

When Harry woke it was another week later. He groaned, stretched and moaned. A soft choking noise made him sit up and snap his eyes open. Draco was sitting the chair beside him looking painfully uncomfortable and a bright red flush stained him from his cheeks down to his neck. Harry noted with some trepidation that he smelled Malfoy, and knew the older boy was extremely aroused right this moment. Harry let his eyes narrow and magic pulse. Draco had his knee on bed before Madam Pomfrey screeched, and Snape came barreling out of the office.

"Un-hand my Godson this second Potter, you miscreant! Control yourself!" Snape lashed out with his Legilimency and the shock was enough to make Harry wake from his daze.

He pushed Draco sharply off the bed, a little sorry the proud blonde went sprawling into the floor. "Drake I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

"Ah, the young one is awake," an oddly beautiful man spoke entering the hospital, another man behind him even more attractive. "My name is Asmond, and this," he pointed to the man behind him "is Asherik. I believe you know him. He is your spirit mentor and your royally appointed guardian. We've come to aid you."

Both men came to a stop in front of him and Harry studied them for a long moment. The one that had introduce them was a tall slightly stocky man with a bald head covered in some intricate looping tribal tattoo, the color of blue woad. His features with sharp and very masculine, his eyes glowed gold, and his lips were thick and pink, and they parted to show the tips of pointy teeth. He was clad in what Harry though might be elvish mythril armor, the tiny links in the chain mail so small and delicate his chain mail looked like a fashionable silk shirt. Plates of shining silver covered his thighs and calfs, and it was inlaid with swirling gold leafed designs. Harry could see the twin hilts of swords protruding over his shoulders.

Asherik was far shorter, and slender and willowy. His feature were soft and effeminate, and he waved at Harry happily violet eyes twinkling behind feathery pink hair that fell around his face. He smirked, pretty red lips teasing. "Hi Harry! I've waited so long to meet you. I was supposed to be your guard when you matured at seven, but we never found you after that night you were attacked." He hopped casually up into the bed wrinkling his finely fitted runic ritual robes. He fiddled with a small velvet sack in his hands.

"You're kinda small for a guard, no offense, and you remind me of my friend Tonks." Harry commented.

"Yeah, Tonks...that's the shape shifting witch I've seen in your wizarding guards? Yes I know her line. Her bloodline stems from ours, my bloodline's talents are where her family gets such abilities to change shape." He giggled and suddenly his hair changed platinum blonde and his eyes to smoky silver. His face morphed till he was the perfect resemblance of Draco.

Draco gasped affronted. "Harry don't let him look like me! Only I'm supposed to be me!" He whined making Harry and Asherik laugh.

Asherik smoothly morphed back. "I'm here to guide you through these changes dear. Asmond is my bonded human so your Headmistress shouldn't worry herself about me causing a problem with all the fresh young hormones running around. Something you must understand Harry, you are very important to the Incubi, you are strong and will only become stronger. You are a prince among your people and as such you must please accept the Court's generosity. When you are ready we have many gifts for you."

"You must accept this immediately however, and wear it until you can control you urges. It will dampen your desires considerably but not completely." Asherik opened the velvet sack and slid an intricately crafted necklace made from twists of metal looped around a small frame designed to look like a reptilian eye. It was even complete with beautiful emerald green dragon eye preserved perfectly with magic. "This will also protect others from your unconscious magics.

Harry bent his neck and received the necklace. "So I'm a prince of the Incubi?" He fingered the dragon eye.  
"What am I supposed to do about my...urges?" Harry waited for the inevitable blush he normally got talking about sex, even though he was eighteen, but nothing came. He didn't feel his cheeks heat, he didn't even feel anything other than a desire to see what all the talk was about.

"Oh well, aren't you feeling them now? You should be quite strongly feeling-"

"I'm feeling confused as fuck honestly. I was already far from normal and now this. And yes," Harry hissed "I'm feeling...things I never really paid attention to before." Harry snorted and threw aside his covers. "I feel fine now. I would like to get out of this bed." He threw his legs over the side and stood, nude and uncaring. "I need some fresh air, I'd like some clothes now."

Draco was choking again and he rushed forward blushing to throw Harry a robe which he also transfigured into an outfit he'd seen his friend wear often. Harry smiled at him ignoring the sharp pulses of heat running through his torso. "Thanks Drake."

Harry held up a hand when Pomfrey went to protest. "Madam Pomfrey, I know I am a student here, but by rights I'm adult. Draco can watch me just fine. If sleeping arrangements have been made, or if they will be requiring me to go home, I do not want to return to this damn ward." He huffed and rolled out of the hospital, sweeping cautiously ahead as he watched for students.

Draco waited till they were out of the hospital to speak. "You realize your guard will be present constantly?" He nodded behind them were Asherik and Asmond discreetly followed under a shimmering disillusionment charm. "Asherik, has talked of little but fulfilling his duties to you. It seems its quite the honor what with you being royalty to them."

Harry sighed, "I hate that I'm so much different than everyone else. I'm barely human, Drake. I don't know how to come to terms with that right now. I thought everything was over. That I would get a year to relive in Hogwarts without Voldemort's shadow hanging over me and now its this. Bloody hell, Drake, I'm a sex demon, hybrid thing! I know nothing bout sex! I've been too busy with war, and all my previous efforts were so...sad..."

Draco chortled and looked apologetically at Harry when he glared. "I'm pretty sure sex would have come naturally to you had you a chance to peruse it Harry. You've been fighting just to survive your whole life. Sex is easy, and pleasurable. I'm sure you'll come to love that part of your heritage." He sighed wistful thoughts dancing behind his eyes.

Harry fingered the emerald dragon eye around his neck. "So I'm a sex prince, technically..." Harry mused with a self depreciating smile.

"Oh, before I forget. We've been preparing Hagrid's cottages for you. Unless all else fails I'm trying to keep you in school, although you'll be allotted morning classes from seven to eight with Ashmond and Asherik learning about your Incubi heritage, powers, and of course the setbacks. If you can rightly call having sex all day a setback," Draco dreamily. "I've made considerably changes to the cabin however, the rooms are quite luxurious and you'll have spare rooms for your visitors, and a bathroom all your own. I've decided I'm coming to stay with you, now that I think of it."

Harry laughed and shook his head sending his wild curls out behind him. He felt a lot better out here in the fresh air and he noticed a rolling fluidity in his hips as he walked. He wondered what he looked like and looked behind him seeking his guardian. Asherik's disillusionment vanished and he smiled at Harry and tapped his hip bones imitating the sensual roll of his hips. He looked very good doing it and Harry only imagined he look at least similarly graceful like that. Draco was staring at him. Harry really found he liked it when Draco looked at him like that.

"Harry if you had any idea what you looked like at the moment you cease strutting about," Draco's mumbled his voice strained.

Harry giggled, emboldened a bit by the pleasurable rush he received from Draco's admiration. "I'm a prince, I'm supposed to strut am I not? You're not even a prince and you strutted about school the entire time we were here."

"Oh? So you were stalking me all throughout school? Potter, did you have a crush on me?" Draco teased.

"You wished, Draco. I thought you were a right evil git, that's all. I swear," Harry cackled. "You were evil though."

Harry stopped talking as they came upon the lake. He studied the softly changing ripples cast by the wind, on the surface of the water for a long time. He had had a sort of crush on Malfoy for the longest time. He'd realized that when a poorly controlled Fiendfyre spell during the first DeathEaters attack on Hogwarts. He'd been on his broom and Draco on his with roaring unstoppable fire rising around them engulfing the Room of Requirement. Draco had been hit when a spout of fire shot up underneath him and singe the bristles from his broom. Harry had dived fearlessly, his heart hammering and snatched his friend from the deadly blast of another fire spout. He had clutched Draco to him till they had made it from danger, and Draco never knew how badly Harry had wanted to snog him senseless in that moment.

Draco moved to the very edge of the water. "All things aside, doesn't it just seem more peaceful now that Voldemort's gone?" He asked cocking his head in that inquisitive way he had. "I mean, I know you still go through a lot, that you still have death threats, and the media problem, and the Ministry constantly tying to kiss your bum, and now this incubus thing. So, okay, perhaps you don't have so much peace as the rest of us now that I've put it into perspective like that." Draco looked flustered and kicked at the rocks protruding from the mud.

Harry smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "I have this moment, and I'll have other moments, Drake. I glad you're here to help me see to getting them. I don't think you're evil, I think you have been the very best friend I could have gone through the war with. You understand things about me that Hermoine, Ron, and the rest couldn't. I needed unfaltering support in those dark days and you gave it to me."

"Don't worry about the rest, Draco. The Incubi, the Ministry, the media, it doesn't matter. I've overcome all the odds before, and I plan on continuing for a while yet okay? Besides, you and me? We're too bloody mad to settle for a quiet, boring life. I think Hagrid's cottage will be perfect. Lets go see it."

Harry set off pulling a smiling Draco with him, discreetly followed by two men that smiled knowingly.

Harry was admiring the cottage, it could no longer qualify as either a hut or a cabin, when Draco saw him gasp and abruptly turn away from Draco. The green dragon's eye around his neck blazed to life so brightly Draco had to lift his arm to shield his eye. Asherik had barreled into the room, fully visible and agitated. He hovered around Harry.

"You should leave," he snapped at Draco,his partner Asmond laying a heavy hand on his shoulder carefully.

"What's wrong? Harry?" Draco stilled abruptly when a blast of hot sensual energy burst over his skin. The amulet flickered and died suddenly. Harry stood still, head cocked, eyes piercing Draco, looking for all the world like he wanted to do naughty naughty things to Draco, and eat him up afterwords. Draco felt compelled to let him.

"Fuck, I told them the amulet would not be strong enough! Please, Draco! You have to leave for now." Asherik was yelling at him.

Draco could barely focus on them so mesmerized as he was by Harry's changing face and body. His eyes were the vividest, and most intensely green hue he'd ever seen them shine, his skin shone pearlescent white, his hair spilled over his shoulders begging for hands to thread through it to clutch it tightly in the heat of passion. His lips were so red and full and Draco just felt he'd die if he'd couldn't taste their sweetness just once. He was so incredibly hard it felt far more like physical pain than arousal. He tried to cross the room but Asmond hand was still settled firmly on his shoulder. He could not look away from those eyes that shone like a flash of the killing curse. Then Harry actually called him.

Harry's pale arm rose and he extended his hand,"Draco." His voice was deep and throaty and raw. He was issuing a command.

Draco tried desperately to shake free from the unearthly grip on him. He struggled frantically until Asmond picked him up. "Just end it before the entire school is pull in Asherik, do what you must." Draco heard as if in a dream. Abruptly, his eye contact with Harry was broken, though the incubus' influence was still thick and he cried out as if struck by the loss. Asmond turned them both firmly around and cast a spell. Draco's senses returned immediately though his sense of loss had not left. He tried to see around the large man to see if Harry was okay but he was blocked once again.

"Do not look little one," the man suggested. "You could still be drawn in, and you might not like what you will see."

Draco growled and struggled shortly. "What is he doing to Harry?"

"Feeding him as only another incubus can. I would leave and take you with me, but I will not leave Asherik to do this alone because we are bonded."

"What the bloody fuck is going on!" Draco began to rage in earnest but the most earth shattering moan he'd ever heard echoed into the air ceasing everything. He strained to become so quiet he could hear everything. What he heard he didn't like in the least.

Clothes were being ripped and torn, mouths fought angrily and audibly. Both men were breathing heavy, hoarsely, panting and growling. Another moan broke out, worse than the first, long and keening and full of absolute need and Draco heard the unmistakable sounds of a brutally fast coupling behind them. He sagged against Armond's tightening embrace. The tall man liked this no more than Draco, it seemed.

The air was filled with rising moans and snarls and the slapping skin, Draco wanted to stop listening, he wanted the agony of this moment to end, he felt bereft. The sounds became obscene but he maintain his arousal. It pulsed and he imagined all the sharp possibilities of what went on behind him. He could separate the two distinct voices, and knew Harry would be close with the desperate little grunty groans.

It came abruptly, the blast of magic hit them and broke through their shield. Draco arched and moaned into the sensations that washed over him, and he came in his trousers when Harry shouted hoarsely and Asherik shouted wantonly, and he knew Asmond suffered similarly. They panted together, Asmond holding him up and still not allowing him to turn.

"I think, little one, you should leave before he comes to his senses. He'll likely be surprised and embarrassed by this. I know you are a great friend to him, but I know you care more than that too. It will show in your face and he will feel shamed even if he doesn't know why."

Draco nodded and cast a charm on himself and swept from the room. He couldn't help when he stopped at the door and snuck a look back. Harry's shirt was torn and hanging from his shoulders, Asheriks's legs still twitching around his waist though Asmond had stooped to kiss his incubus partner where he still laid. His clothing had suffered the worst, barely recognizable they were so shredded. Long red welts striped his skin as if Harry had wished to tear his flesh from him too. Both men's lips were swollen and bloodied as if they feasted in truth from each other. They were beautiful together in a way not even a jealous man like Draco himself could ignore. But the most damaging flash of detail he picked up in that moment was the way Harry was staring at Draco, eyes sharp, brilliant, and watchful, as if his lusts weren't satisfied at all.

Yay chapter done. I aim to do a chapter at least every other day if not everyday so sorry for the delay. It's inevitable sometimes. Thanks for the reviews. Pease leave comments and tell me what you think. Tanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

The Cambion Awakens

Chapter Four

Warnings:more sexual situations, references, and adult language.  
Sorry for any errors I will correct them as I continue to go back and rework them. Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

Harry was avoiding everyone, having received his missed school work from Hermoine who briefly stopped by to visit and had to leave when she found herself trying to crawl into Harry's lap suggestively. He worked on the backed up work studiously until nearly midnight, avoiding the soft inquiries of his guard, and trying to ignore exactly what had happened the first time he felt his incubus nature settle onto his shoulders. He rubbed his quill feather across his lips regarding a complicated set of runes. They alluded him as he struggled to keep imagines of Asherik spread like a sacrifice in front of him. That's what he had been too, a sacrifice. One Harry knew he could have again if he wanted.

Harry groaned and threw his quill down staring broodingly at the walls. His cottage was quite nice, a gilt prison, designed as tastefully as the Malfoy Manor and with all the luxury. He thought of Draco and ached fiercely, so fiercely the candles flickered violently and his desk began to shake. Asherik knocked on his door again.

Growling, Harry opened the door and he was assaulted by memories of sweaty flesh and hot bloody kisses. "What?" He snapped. He felt the thing in him turn fitfully, hungrily.

"I just wanted to check on you. Are you alright? It's quite late, perhaps you should rest?"

Harry cocked a brow at him. "I don't need a father, mine's dead, and I'm beyond that at this point in my life, I think." He winced at the collection of bruises nestled on Asherik's collarbone. He wondered what Asmond thought of that and if sexual slavery was a duty required of his royal guard. He felt the predatory grin spread on his face. It died as soon as Asherik thrust another velvet bag into his hands. He felt the power of the amulet inside, and poured it into his hands curiously. It was thicker and heftier, with far more intricate detailing in all the twists and loops. The dragon's eye was pewter silver with flecks of amber, violet, and blood red ringing the iris. And the metalwork was done in a deep red wire.

Asherik smiled and took it from him, gently placing it over his head and settling it in the dip of his throat. "This one should fair you much better. The magic and time that it takes to make one is great and the elders hate to give up strong ones. I knew you wouldn't be normal though. Your so magically strong already. Merlin himself wore this one when his powers began coming into play."

Harry nodded and swallowed astounded he was wearing an artifact the Father of the modern wizard had worn. It thrummed against him with power, and he felt the burning lust in his belly ease significantly. He sighed. "I'm sorry for earlier," he apologized blushing the tiniest bit. "I hope I didn't hurt you? And I hope Asmond isn't too mad with me. I know he's your bonded."

Asherik laughed. "Don't worry about all that Harry, its what I'm here for. Asmond knew when we joined that if you were ever found or when another prince was born I would have to attend them. Asmond and I have been together for decades now. We understand each other perfectly. You would have harmed you friend if you had fed from him in such a state."

"How did I feed from you? I can feed from other Incubi?"

"Its not preferred, it will normally stave off the worst of the edge though. It's more like a transference of power from one incubus to another, instead of feeding in truth. Harry I want you to know that what happened earlier is natural with us."

"It isn't that . I just, it really scared me the reaction I had, I wanted to- I felt hungry for Draco. I felt ravenous. Even now..." And sure enough his dragon eye pendant had began to pulse weakly. He shook his head. "And I took from you, I would have taken from you without consideration of your wants. That's no better than Voldemort to me. I don't like it at all."

He wanted to see Draco intensely, more for comfort now than anything else but he let himself be led to the bed, while Asmond stepped behind them putting out the lights. Asherik tucked him in and soothed back his hair, and for a moment Harry imagined his parents doing this, but he didn't really know anything about his parents did he?

* * *

Draco slept restlessly. He'd already woken Blaise up twice so now he snoozed lightly under silencing spell with his curtains firmly drawn. Without the interruption from his roommate he fell deeply into the dream world. It was unlike any dream he had ever had before and he wasn't exactly sure what to expect.

He walked cautiously through a vibrant green forrest, bright sunlit filtering down through the trees and leading him along a beat out little path. He walked for miles admiring the beautiful scenery, the wildflowers, the wildlife. He saw dozens of fairies flittering about in the air and he stopped to giggle at their antics as they wove around his head to get his attention. He walked for moments more and came upon a babbling little creek nestled in a quaint clearing.

He couldn't resist dipping his pale toes into the clear cool water, so he sat by the edge immersed in nature and he never saw the shadow creeping up on his back till he was pinned and struggling beneath someone much stronger than he was. He glared fiercely, refusing to acknowledge the way his heart was beating a terrible cadence within his chest. He met flinty emerald eyes.

Harry stared back at him, it was Harry that had pinned him, and Harry that was panting hot and heavily in his ear. "I caught you," he whispered with a sly smile.

"Harry, I'm dreaming? What are you doing here?" Draco didn't mention Harry was regularly a star in his dreams, but this was far more realistic than any other dream he'd ever had.

"I missed you, and Asherik put me to bed." Harry pouted and shifted Draco's arms above his head. "I thought about you all day." He smoothed his cheek against Draco's.

Draco shivered despite himself. He wanted Asherik to leave, Harry and him had been solving their problems together since Draco became his friend. He wanted to be the one to sacrifice his body for the sake of Harry's need. He felt an envious growl tear from his throat.

Harry cocked his head in that way he had when he was intrigued with something, and studied Draco so long the he felt himself flush all the way down his chest, and cursed. "You could have sent for me if you missed me."

"I couldn't Drake." Harry drew a pale ear lobe into his mouth and sucked gently.

Draco groaned deeply and his hip bucked upwards "Why? Why not Harry?"

"I will hurt you in a frenzy. Asherik says I could kill you if I'm not careful. I don't have control, and I am having to makeup for being bound by Voldemort's horcrux for eleven years beyond my coming of age. Asherik says I'm also very strong, my magic that is."

"Does he? Well don't all know that," Draco muttered. Harry chuckled seemingly pleased by Draco's poorly concealed jealousy, and Draco struggled to break free, angry. "Let me go!"

"Come on Drake, I tried very hard to work my sexy wiles to get us both in the same dream space, the least you could do is be grateful. Say what you want, I know you dream of me often. That's what made it so easy to get here."

"I can't believe your stalking my dreams like, like a..."

"Like some common incubus?" Harry supplied happily. "Don't hate me in the morning. I really just wanted to visit. It's nice here, and you're here. I still want to do very devilish things to you but I don't think I can hurt you here so badly."

Draco gulped and tried to steady the fresh thrum of excitement at that confession. "Harry? Why do you want to hurt me?" He asked to throw Harry off.

"Oh, I don't really want to hurt you per say, rather I'm really partial to devouring you. Your magic is very strong, very sensual. Passionate people have a way of drawing Incubi to them. You are also very handsome, very beautiful. It's a terrible combination for trying to resist your best friend when you are a horny incubus male." Harry ground his crotch, once, quite roughly into Draco's making him gasp.

Harry smiled suddenly and leaned in pressing his lip softly to Draco's in a sweetly chaste kiss. "They've figured out what I'm doing. They're coming to wake me. I have to go." He released Draco and stood swiftly.

Draco rose from the waist up on one elbow the other arm stretched out in protest of the missing warm weight he had lost. Harry stood resolute against the fading forrest, and Draco realized he too was waking.

"Draco," Harry murmured as he began fading. "You are my best friend, I won't risk anything that will push you away from me. I won't do anything to risk your health or well being either." And then he was gone.

Draco woke gasping and sweating, the sweet taste of Harry lingering on the lips he touched his fingers too reverently. He could smell Harry's dark, musky new scent and he felt viciously aroused. He cast a time charm, and noted that it was about an hour till the others would begin to rise for classes, and decided to make good use of the empty bathroom. He rose and gathered his toiletries and left the dormitory.

* * *

Harry woke and glared at Asherik. He promptly and roughly took him, and he shivered when his guard 'inadvertently' shifted until he looked very similar to the blonde he'd just been forced to leave in dreamland. He climaxed imagining what it would be like. He stilled and held onto Asherik even as Asmond came softly up beside them and bent to give his mate that kiss that seemed to confirm everything was okay despite what must be. Harry could smell the arousal on the human and his nether regions stirred again, rebelliously.

He leapt from the bed and stalked to the shower stopping just long enough to set his dragon eye amulet to the side of the sink. Of course it was covered with layers of ancient magics some Harry didn't recognize, but he couldn't bring himself to shower with something so fine. He stepped into the shower and let the cool water wash over his heated skin, and he made a decision.

* * *

"You what?" Asmond repeated if Harry hadn't spoken clearly enough.

"I want to return to classes. I know it seems soon, but at this rate they're going to have to add a ninth year on just for me. I want to formally graduate, this year with the remainder of my year mates. I know you probably don't understand why I would need to, but just because I'm part incubus doesn't mean I'm going to leave the wizarding world. I know the Incubi have need of me, but I want this and I will not settle for anything else. I believe I can control myself around the general population of the school."

Harry touched the dragon eye in the hollow of his throat. "I believe this amulet will be strong enough to resist the students. And I think my classes with you should be moved to night. It will keep me occupied till bedtime. I want to be an Auror regardless of what other adventure I make take in life. I want to know that I worked for it and made it."

"What of Draco? Your reaction to your friend was very strong. His reaction to you, though it may seems like he freezes up, is also unusually strong. Perhaps it is your existing friendship, and obviously mutual attraction. What will you do when you have class and are stuck with him for a few hours at a time?"

"As I stated, I believe this amulet will work much better. I feel a kinship with a lot of the magic, even what I can't recognize. I think if I keep the pressure from building up too much then I will be able to control my stronger urges around him."

"You seem convinced. What makes you think you can control an aspect of yourself in which you have very little experience?"

"Because I've set my mind to it, and I find generally once I've done such, that I can do amazing things," Harry smiled. "I really wouldn't ask if I don't think I could do it. My mind is so much more alert and active. I've already finished all my missed work except for one of the transfiguration essays. Please? I just need a bit of normalcy."

Asmond and Asherik shared some long, silent conversation, communicating with their eyes and the small bodily movements that one learns about someone they'd been with as long as they had been with each other. Finally, Asmond bowed. "I submit to your wisdom on this Love. You are a better judge than I."

Asherik nodded sagely and sighed. "Very well, but I will pull you back out of that school and away to somewhere you'll be a safety to others, if you fail. Do not make me regret this. I will alert the Headmistress. Perhaps while we wait for her reply you should send for your friend, and we will test your control once more just to be certain?"

"Perfectly clear," he hooted in triumph, and ran to grab his new hawk Sable, who namesake was also his color. He sent a short invitation for breakfast hoping to beat Draco to breakfast. He waited anxiously until he saw the coal black raven land on his sill and smiled when his friend agreed to be there shortly.

* * *

Draco traveled to the cottage by broom not wishing to expend the energy it would take to repel the thick fresh dew that covered everything at this time in the morning. He dismounted and knock a tad nervously on the door. Asmond greeted him with a kind, knowing smile. "Come in, the two of you should eat, class begin fairly shortly." Asherik swooped in behind him before Asmond could properly close the door.

"Well, its a go then, though be careful Harry. Mcgonagall mentioned that she would have to consider expulsion no matter who you are, if harm were to befall any of the children. She said the parents are still highly cautious and paranoid of their children being so far away, and she could lose valuable funding if any disturbances aren't met with swift justice." Asherik pulled Asmond off to their private rooms leaving Harry and Draco alone.

Draco was a bit nervous but Harry just smiled, though his dragon eye pendant began to glow. It was much more subtle than the other amulet Harry had broken, but just to be sure Draco gave Harry a slow searing smile that suggested some of the thoughts he been having lately. The amulet sparked brightly but the surge quickly evened out to a slow steady pulse of light, and he grinned. "Perhaps we should test it further?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm exercising a great deal of control, though I think as Asherik does that it will be something unique to us because you're my best friend, and we spent a great deal of time together during the war."

Draco sighed and slid into the seat in front of Harry. His filled his plate with fresh fruit and two large pastry cakes and set to eating breakfast. He flipped open a copy of the Prophet and thumbed through it slowly momentarily catching sight of article about captured rogue DeathEaters. He turned it over so Harry could see it.

Harry snorted and waved it away. "I refused to worry about the on going round up, there are plenty of Aurors for that."

Draco pushed the paper away patted Harry's hand across the table knowingly. They had both found it odd that the Auror department had taken less casualties than the student population of Hogwarts. They had both secretly wondered to each other if perhaps the Ministry of Magic had become so lax during Fudge's reign that it would never recover. That was exactly why they had both wanted to become Aurors, so they could show them what warriors of magic were supposed to be.

"Are we still going to be Aurors? I wonder what the department's policy on Cambion are? You're still a wizard and your descended directly from Merlin, in much stronger relation than most others, maybe all others, can claim. That should count for something." Draco munched happily on his pastry ignoring the way Harry watched him with those smoldering eyes every time he licked his lips. He was trying to stir him up, and the fact that he hadn't yet was a testament to Harry's never ending endurance.

"I'd at least like to passed the program. I honestly don't know what will happen now that all this other. Stuff has landed in my lap. I suppose finding the other prophecies concerning me should be my first real priority, but I'm not ready for all that yet."

Draco nodded a sipped his warm cider carefully. "Yes, that's understandable. I want to go with you of course."

Harry smiled indulgently at him. "Of course, though one of these days you will need to stop following me and find a way of procuring a heir to your titles. Especially considering that you want to go adventuring off with me. I'm sure I would manage to find my way into a great deal of trouble."

Draco chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "That I'm not ready for yet, though Mother has been sending me several letters documenting all the eligible new debutants. I'd be married to Pansy Parkinson's now that I think about it, had Father had his way." Draco shuddered. Parkinson was a pretty little petite witch with a very nasty attitude. He would have hated being married to her, and was glad to become the Head of the Malfoy family upon his Father's indefinite imprisonment, before having to take that plunge.

Thoughts of Lucius alway brought a distressed frown to his face, so he was glad when Harry picked up on it and hastily set to gathering his schoolwork and books into his bag and beckoning Draco out the door. They called out goodbye to Harry's guards and headed up to the castle.

* * *

Another chapter done! Now that I've got a few things out of the way I will be trying to form a nice solid plot to go with all the gratuitous Harry sex. Thanks so much,once again, for taking the time to read this and for those that review.


	6. Chapter 5

The Cambion Awakens

Chapter Five

Warnings:adult situation, adult language, sexual references and situation

Thanks for reading, please review.

* * *

Harry was pleased at the end of his school day. His dragon eye had flared often enough, especially brightly when it involved Draco. Otherwise, it did its job, though he often got bedazzled stares. No one approached him with advances, and he didn't drag someone off for a shag. His classes had been nice and normal, and for once Harry felt himself relax just the slightest bit.

He was waving to Draco, who was fighting the crowd from down the long hallway. That's when he bumped into Ron Weasley. He grimaced as the red head made extra effort to tear his arm off on impact.

"Well, well," Ron growled hostilely. His chest was drawn out and he made no effort to hide his hand being over his wand. "If it isn't The Great Harry Potter. My hasn't the rumor mill been buzzing about you? Some third year has been spreading it around the school that you some kind of Dark creature now. Go figure that they would allow you back."

Draco was at his side in a matter of minutes. "Weasley don't you have anything better to do than stalk Harry like a fanboy?" The comment drew lots of snickers from the students beginning to crowd around them.

Ron face turned blood red in anger and his fists tightened by his sides. "Come off it Malfoy, we all know who Harry's favorite fanboy is. I heard you were practically humping him in the hospital ward with sick students lying around recovering, and adults watching you do it. I think it's disgusting."

"Ron- just stop it," Harry mumbled quietly. "You don't know what's going on, so you have no right to speak to me like that."

"Yea, well, I used to be your best mate and you'd let me know those things, then you started hanging out with the likes of him. You betrayed your really friends," Ron hissed vehemently. Hermoine had barreled through the crowd and moved between them suddenly.

"Stop this right now, you three. This is not the place. You'll get us all booted out at this rate!" She tossed her bushy mane over her shoulder and slapped a thick book against Ron's chest. "You should be ashamed Ronald Weasley! I aught to owl your mother. What do you think your doing attacking Harry like this in front of everybody? Or at all for that matter?"

Weasley grimaced but caught the smirk Draco sent him across Harry's shoulder and his face once again turned purple with rage. "Its not right! I don't care if you defeated You-know-who. Your a freak and we can all tell and see, and that's why they put you out by the end of the Forbidden Forrest with the rest of the freaks."

Harry felt cold fury freeze the words in his mouth and an animalistic desire for revenge creep up into his brain. He was too good for treatment like this, had bled too long and too hard for every wizard and witche's freedom, for his growing pride to handle those words. He launched himself forward, and knocked the tall redhead from his feet and they both went sprawling into the floor.

"Don't you ever, ever make the mistake of thinking you can speak to me like that again. I will curse you and hex you till you beg for mercy. We used to be friends! Is not my fault your prejudices keep us from being friends now. When you speak to either me or Malfoy you will do so with respect or I will tear your name so low you'll never recover." He stood then and dusted his self of with a cold sneer. "Call me a freak? How could you. How old are you?"

Harry gather his bag from Draco, who'd scooped it from the floor. Then he turned as if to leave but turned once more to Ron. "We might not be friends any longer, you've assured me we can't just now. You do not want to be my enemy Ron. Mark my words on that." He inclined his head to Hermoine respectfully and lead Draco down towards the stairs.

"Well that was unpleasant," Draco remarked casually but Harry could tell he was gauging Harry's reaction.

Harry just smiled and shrugged. "You know how he is, there isn't any changing his mind I'm sure, but I won't allow him to just, he should have been my friend no matter what. I can't believe he called me a freak, my muggle family used to call me that. He knows I hate that word."

"Left behind friends make the best enemies, except for you and me. We made rivalry a beautiful thing to behold didn't we?" Draco preened jokingly.

Harry laughed despite himself and felt his abrupt bad mood beginning to melt away. "We sure did. I'm surprised we were never expelled."

"Invite me to dinner, it so much more refined at your place, and I want to watch your first lesson with Asherik," Draco ordered playfully. He held his head high and proud but Harry could tell he was watching him from the corner of his eye.

"I think you just invited yourself, but Draco Malfoy, may I be honored to have the pleasure of your company at dinner, and what I'm sure is not going to be a pleasant first lesson."

"Oh, I don't know Harry. He is an incubus, he might teach you how to give the perfect blow job. I'd like to see that," the blonde sighed dreamily and Harry noticed it was becoming a regular gesture of his.

Harry groaned a bit and his dragon eye pulsed vividly for long moments. "I can't help but wonder if this is a good idea at all," he muttered to himself but he allowed Draco to snatch him up by the arm and lead him out of the castle and down the vast sloping lawn.

* * *

"So what exactly are we doing?" Harry asked Asherik as he passed the bowl of mashed potatoes to Draco and poured an obscene amount of gravy on top of them.

"How to control you influence, your compulsionary talents and such. I know at the moment you considered your urges inconvenient but in our world we wield lust like a shield and sex like a sword."

Draco laughed at the comparison and nudged Harry with his elbow rudely because his Mother wasn't here to scold him. "You'll be the Sex Warrior Mage of Doom," he giggled and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Harhar, keeping making fun of me and I'll use my wiles to make you do utterly scandalous things in the Great Hall tomorrow." Harry wriggled his eyes right back and bit into his tender roast. "I'm not sure I'm too comfortable with compelling people to have or not have sex with me, or to make decisions based it either. That's a bit like Voldemort to me."

Asmond nodded. "Think of it like this then, what if your enemies tried to capture Draco and all that you had to do was look at them and make them fall to their knees and submit? It may take another's free will, but like all things in life how you use the gift is what makes it good or evil. If you made others kneel before you because you desired it, then you could argue that we're for an evil purpose."

"Quite right," Asherik smiled lovingly at his partner. "I know you have a certain set of moral standards Harry, I won't try to ask you to betray them, but you do need to be aware of the benefits of controlling them, and better control over them will mean your nature will be more easily adaptable to your life."

"Does the magic he takes from sex enter his personal magic or is it held separately?" Draco asked intelligently. Harry smiled at him. He really hadn't thought about what he should and shouldn't be considering but that was a question he should definitely had wondered at.

"Its stored until it is...magically metabolized is the best I can describe it. The incubus constantly exerts small amounts to large amounts of magic depending on the circumstances they are in. Likewise, and incubus such as Harry that is living among other humans, especially magical ones, will constantly exert larger amounts of magic to keep his powers controlled more finely and keep from siphoning off others intentionally."

"But what if say Harry took place in an orgy and fed off a large group of people?" Draco was immersed, as he often got with new dangerous things. "Would he be able store a large amount of magic for a specific purpose, say a spell or ritual that would under normal circumstances take many wizards or witches?"

Asherik cackled in delight! "I love this one! Yes, that's precisely one of the points I wished to make with you Harry. You could feed and depending on how much energy you exert daily, you could store an in excess what you can psychically and mentally withstand. The true amount differs but Merlin was a master of this technique and it is often why the modern wizarding world considers him its father, though many others before and after him may have been more powerful. He was less powerful than one might think but he was a very great thinker, a brilliant strategist."

Harry scoffed and pushed his plate back. "So how exactly am I to get control? I assume that means practicing?" Harry tried to be less excited at the prospect of the sort of practice it would likely take and the dragon eye flared knowingly.

"Oh? Practice?" Draco smirked. " I will definitely volunteer my services."

The two men across from them laughed. "Well, perhaps eventually but I don't want another close call. However, I was still surprised by the amount of self restraint he showed yesterday." Asherik chuckled. "Deeply surprised I wasn't called up to the castle once today, that says a lot to me."

"Harry always has had a knack for adapting to any situation." Draco pushed his plate back and swallowed the rest of his butter beer. "Anything I can do though, really."

"Let's retire to the sitting room." Asherik rose and went ahead of them. The area had three overstuffed long sofas brimming with pillows which Asmond arranged neatly on the floor. Asherik gestured for Harry's amulet and quickly transferred the chain from Harry's neck to Draco's. "This will protect you also, do not remove it, even if you feel compelled by Harry to."

"Please sit Harry,"he gestured to the large pillows on the floor, and took one himself. He pulled he's feet up underneath him and waited for Harry to sit. "Have you ever seen the source of your magic Harry? I know you were trained in some Mind Arts were you not?"

Harry sat and nodded. "Occulemncy and Legilimency, though I must say I'm no master at them. I could never find the focus to search out my core because my magic hides it so deeply that it just darts off and disappears." He shrugged.

"Well. I think with the horcrux gone from you, you will be able to find it now. I want you to focus on that, you know the procedure? Later I will show you another easier method that we use but for now let's just do what you know. Now, I want you to cast your spell and take heed of your new strength. Speak it with ease."

Harry clear his mind and point the tip of his wand to his temple. "Legilimency..." He sank abruptly into darkness and became thoroughly lost. His mind was some new thing entirely and he had been unprepared for that, and he stood gawking. He stood directly in front of his core and it was unfolding from a layers of darkness, like a flower blooming. He saw tendrils of pink, gold, turquoise, and blood red reaching out from its center attaching to corners of his mind.

Harry could vaguely see his synapses firing beyond the space he'd frame in his head and stared in wonder as the tendrils snapped out reaching for those electrical firings, and multiplying the bursts when they made contact. He walked forward mesmerized by the magic frothing in the air around the center of his being. He could see the foreign magic deepest pinks and blues and reds, and knew instinctively this was what he had absorbed from Asherik. It was being slowly distributed throughout the tendrils connecting to his outer brain from one end. From the other it was meshing with what he equated to the boiling kettle of his magic that floated over head.

Harry put his hand against the shields that were slowly peeling back from his core. The effects were immediate. The shell burst loose all at once and exploded outwards, and Harry had to shield his eyes with his arms as his magic burst free from its constraints fully. Behind him, Asherik chuckled. "Its magnificent, Harry. It's so eager for you to wield it."

Asherik looked like Asherik, instead of Harry in his mind this time. Maybe because Harry knew what he looked like now. He motioned around. "It never looked like this before, it was always dark and dreary here like abandoned hallways in Hogwarts, or the Forbidden Forrest. I might get a glimpse of my core fleeing, or out of the corner of my eye. I've never seen it like this. I didn't even really know what it was. Look at all the colors.

"Yes, do you see those? Asherik pointed to the bright, bloody looking strands of magic coiling sensually around against the barrier of this magic place. He waited for Harry to nod before continuing on. "Those are the strands of your innate compulsion ability. They are what controls sex magics that you can push and pull from around you. You can learn to pull them inwards and bring the lust you inspire to bare minimum, or expand them outwards for miles around depending on your strength. I want you to try to bring one to you, the process is individual to each person so you will have to convince it to do your bidding. I cannot touch yours."

"Okay," Harry sighed. He took a step back and examined the nearest strand high above them. It flickered a small bit as if it sensed his interest. Harry thought a silent command to come here to no avail, then he tried a wordless accio, also with no luck. He paused and considered the nature of the thing he was trying to summon to him, and smiled. He let a sudden thought of Asherik panting in desire course through his memories.

His brain blazed brightly again, and the tendril hovered above him like a downed live electrical wire, waving madly to and fro. Several of them in fact hung over him but he reached up and grabbed the original one. His hand made contact, and Harry felt the pulse of ancient knowledge wind through him. He felt eons worth of Incubi filling and manipulating the world with carnal desires. He felt the throb of every aroused person for miles around. He felt instinctively a decent tug on these strands in his head could bring all of them clamoring to him, eager to bend and bow before him. Territorially he sensed others, Asherik, and more like him, and similar creatures. It was heady power he held in him and it really turned him on.

"I have it." He mumbled distractedly.

"Yes, I see. Carefully now, I want you to manipulate it carefully. Seek out the others in this room. Tell me when you sense them."

Harry caressed the strand lovingly before he lifted it in the air and willed it to lift past the barrier of his mind. He closed his eyes and let the tendril dance out of him and twirl lazily around the room. It licked briefly over Asherik before moving on to finding Asmond, but he could sense Draco most strongly and sent his magic there. It floated eagerly and dipped as if it would touch it him but the dragon eye flared brightly. Hs magic snapped back shocked and he withdrew it back to himself. He fancied he could see the faint outline of the dragon's eye in his mind.

"Very good, its been roughly and hour. We should stop. Do you think you can do that again?"

Harry nodded. "I'm pretty sure, it felt instinctual, like I already knew pretty much what to do."

Asherik laughed. "You are an abnormally bright man, but Incubi knowledge is stored genetically like birds and their migratory patterns, and most often you will only need to perform a task a time or two before you will understand the basics. We will need to test you with others around and eventually test your ability to retract your magic when your up against a crowd of lustful thoughts, but this was a really good for a first try."

"Thanks." Harry closed his eyes and focused on lifting out of his mind. When he blinked, he was again in the room with Asherik smiling.

Draco and Asmond had taken a seat on a couch far away. Draco smiled and waved at Harry, a goofy gesture that Harry enjoyed. "I think I'm beginning to feel a little hungry..." He admitted. He glanced at Draco and back down.

Asherik beckoned for Draco. "Well, of course, my apologies. You expended a good deal of energy. Come, I want to show you how to feed much like the exercise we just practice. Just a bit, from something as simple as a kiss." He winked a Draco when the blonde settled beside Harry. "The amulet will protect you, but you can still siphon from physical connections between each other. Try it Harry. A small bit and no more, I will tell you when and stop you if you find yourself unable.

Draco turned to Harry eagerly silver eyes twinkling. Harry curled his hand around the blonde's cheek sliding it down until he gripped his chin softly. His thumb traveled over the soft skin till it met softer lips and both boys moaned quietly. Harry reached out and felt for the magic he could draw from his friend. He leaned forward and kissed Draco firmly. Draco crawled into his lap and ate at his mouth groaning wantonly. His hands gathered roughly in Harry's hair and he is it much like the reins of a horse. Leading the kiss, before Harry's control slipped and he launched the two of them backwards. His hips circled in the cradle of Draco's and he growled never letting go of the other boys mouth. Harry fed off swirls of pink and red that bled through the air almost visible if he strained to look.

Asmond lifted him bodily and separated the boy's, Harry bucked angrily eyes unfocused, but he did his best to pull the magic back down inside. He succeeded, and felt his mind clear, and he could look at Draco once more. The blonde still lay on the floor, his chest rising and falling in great heaves, his breath strained.

Draco lifted his head eventually, when Harry moved to check on him from a shorter distance, and gave him a drunken grin. "That was fucking amazing," he blurted before he passed out. Harry smiled wryly at the stain darkening Draco's trousers and lifted his friend and carried him to his bedroom tucking him in.

* * *

Yay another chapter bites the dust. Thanks you for reading let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 6

The Cambion Awakens

Chapter Six

Warnings:the usual, gratuitous use of the f-bomb, sexual situations, the drunken revelry of one Draco Malfoy

* * *

Days slipped by unnoticed by Harry, his training both in his new powers and his Hogwarts studies intense. His magic surged and grew in slow increments, his control coming quickly if for no other reason than the intense focus and clarity his cambion senses had given him. His mind was now alive with threads of sizzling colors reaching out behind the barrier into the nebulous haze of his mind. He indulged in his sensuality, often times with Asherik, of whom he now fondly called Ash, sometimes with both Ash and Asmond. He still refused Draco's whining offers to be his sex slave, but on occasion when his control slipped he would sometimes feed greedily on Draco's urgent little kisses, humping the blonde to completion.

Harry mused that life wasn't that terrible being an incubus. He figured his life was at the most normal it had ever been, which in hindsight should have been the signifying event that something was brewing on the horizon. Harry felt it in his chest and knew that his life was too perfect and something was coming to try to royally fuck it up for him. He grunted and pushed away from the window of his cottage. Rain pelted it so hard now he couldn't see a damn thing anyhow. He threw himself unhappily into a nearby chair.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked automatically, not looking up from his research. He was studying advanced potions in preparation of becoming a famous Potions Master some day. So he said.

"I think I'm bored. I feel like something bad is going to happen. My life is never this quiet."

Draco studied him a moment. "Are you sure you're not having another one of your amazing gut instincts? Maybe you want to feel bored instead of something bad coming. Have you had any dreams or anything?" He shoved his book away. "How long have you felt like this? Just today?"

"No dreams, except the naughty ones. I don't know Drake...maybe a couple of days now..." Harry leaned his hip against the table. "Or maybe I really am bored and going stir crazy. I wish we could go somewhere. Lets sneak off tonight."

"What if we get caught and expelled?" Draco sneered. "I'm going to be a brilliantly famous Potions Master one day Potter, you aren't going to thwart me," he warned reaching for his book again.

Harry reach over and snatched it away. "Come on, let sneak out. Lets go party at a muggle night club. We will dance like a couple of wild rakes."

"Harry, do you honestly think it would be a good idea for you to go unaccompanied by your guard to a muggle place?" Draco reached half-heartedly for the book. Harry could see the twinkle of curiosity behind those quicksilver eyes. Ever since the Americas Draco had a love for all things Muggle, and loved to immerse himself into large crowds of them to studied their odd habits.

"I have the dragon eye, what's the worst that could happen? Come on, come on, come on, Drake!"

"Merlin, and everyone thinks I'm the bad influence on you," the blonde groused as he snatched up the pair of muggle clothes Harry already had waiting in his arms.

* * *

The club was called Myxers, and was obviously a gay night club. Draco mused it must have been a rather good club because currently there was a line waiting around the block. Harry waltzed past the line like he didn't see it, his hips swaggering back and forth. His eyes were set on the door. He paused in front bodyguards and lifted the dragon eye from over his head.

The effect was immediate, every person that could see Harry turned to get a better view and a wave of bedazzled sighs went up. Harry leaned into the burly bodyguard, his hand tracing down the mans abdomen teasingly. "I heard this was the most fantastic nightclub in all London, I really don't want to wait in that dreadful line. Can't you see it in your heart to let us pass, my friend and I?"

The smitten guard capitulated pulling the velvet rope back and waving them past. He blushed profusely, but snapped the cord back into place behind them.

Draco followed the tug of Harry's hand, staring in wonder at all the strobing lights and the thick roiling smoke being puffed from some odd machines in the ceilings. Bodies twined in front of them on a darkened dance floor. To the left of the entrance was the bar, and it was packed full of bodies vying for drinks. To the right was several booths to accommodate separate parties. "Harry this is amazing," he yelled over the thump of some strange pulsing mechanical music, he knew was called techno.

Harry smiled and Draco noticed his dragons eye was still missing. "Harry your amulet?"

"It is in my pocket. I want to test my control without it tonight." Harry pouted at him before he was distracted as they passed two men in very small leather shorts, mewling and grinding their crotches. He watched them with a hungry expression, and Draco knew he was feeding off their energy.

He felt a spike of nervousness. "Harry, please be careful."

Harry groaned and shut his eyes, when he opened them they danced madly. "Just relax, Drake. Get something to drink, I don't think I should have anything right now."

Draco did move to the bar and ordered something he overheard as being a sex on the beach, which sounded good, and swigged it quickly. "This is nothing like Firewhiskey," he mentioned before ordering two more in rapid succession.

Harry laughed at him when he fell against Harry a little while later and rubbed his hands along his chest. "Less dance," Draco slightly slurred, and let Harry lead him to the floor. Draco loved to dance to this Muggle music he thought, it was perfect for grinding and humping on your partner, something the archaically structured dances of the Wizarding world didn't allow for.

Harry watched him darkly he noticed from time to time, but behaved himself for the most part, though in all honesty he really wanted to see what would happen if Harry lost control and took him. Draco didn't think he'd have minded right here in this seedy establishment really. He saw several couples throughout the room 'engaged' in similar behavior at the moment.

He noticed how they watched Harry slide his hips against Draco's, and how every now and then Harry pressed his teeth to Draco's tender neck as if he would bite. Harry was all erotic male fantasy right, and Draco rubbed and purr against him. "Harry, I really fucking horny. I need another drink."

Harry nodded and led him around the room towards the bar. Draco downed another two drink, a little slower, and was indeed drunk and stumbling around gaily behind Harry. "Where are we going?" he asked the sneaky Slytherin Harry, who was leading him into a darken booth shielded from the main crowd of the place.

"Right here, I don't think you can dance at the moment. That might not have been Firewhiskey but it sure did its job." Harry pushed Draco down on the soft pad seat. Then he straddled Draco's thigh and gripped Draco's blonde locks pulling his head back and nipping at his throat.

Draco nearly exploded then. "What the hell Harry? Don't tease me now, I never get any. It's not fair if you get me all worked up and go home and give the goods to Asherik."

Harry chuckled darkly into his open mouth against Draco's, his tongue enticing Draco to play, and they kissed for long minutes. "I'm experimenting with my powers like you've all been trying to get me to. I'm feeding on them slowly and feeding some of it into you too, so I can pull more from you because you're energy is so fucking tasty. I really want to eat you up sometimes Drake..."Harry's lips sealed against Draco's slender highly sensitive neck.

"Bloody hell, Harry. I'm going to come in my-"

"Don't you fucking dare. You don't come till I want you to. I don't want you to right now. I've been trying to get you away from Ash for weeks so I could do this with you."

It took everything he could muster to keep his control then, but he breathed heavily and gave little pleading moans. Harry buried his nose in the crook off his neck and sniffed Draco. Draco should have been mortified, surely he stunk with sweat and alcohol, but he knew Harry's heightened sense of smell was only focused on the smell of lust. "Merlin, I love it when you say the f-word Potter, it is so bloody sexy."

Harry was leaning in for another determined kiss when the other three Incubi entered the club. Two were succubus, and one was another incubus. Harry's head snapped around in the force of their presence, and he growled and moved to shield Draco when they gravitated their way, staring at Harry in awe.

The make led the group cautiously towards is table. When they got there, they actually knelt before Harry. The male spoke first, apparently the leader. "It's the Prince, we've all heard you're alive. We could feel you down the street at another club. We had to see you and warn you. Where is you guard? There are hunters around here." The man was beautiful as they all were with flowing brown hair, and cloudy blue eyes. His expression was earnest.

"What hunters? I didn't know I had need of a guard." Harry gritted out. He kept Draco behind him.

"My Lord there are hunters that capture and sale our kind. I'm sure you could see the desire of having an incubus or succubus at your control."

"How does that work? You can eat a humans energy till they die, and the Incubi have a few known weaknesses. How would an incubus remain in capture?" Draco chimed in from behind his protector's shoulder.

"For starters, because the Queen Lilith's brother Damien is running the organization, and he is a full blooded incubus, very powerful, but he lost his mate hundreds of years ago and it is said to have driven him crazy. Being an incubus he does know our weaknesses, and has developed a...device that will lock the Incubi's magic." He said the word device with a great deal of disgust.

"But they'll die if they don't feed..."Harry mused. "What is the device?"

"A collar, and that is the crux of our problem. If we cannot feed we die. It is a terrible death and takes months sometimes years depending on the strength of the individual." He nodded to the women behind me. "These are the only siblings I have left, my sister Malika and Marion. Our family was many. I had twelve sister and eight brothers. We are all that remains except for...Reion. He is our oldest brother and he is in service to Damien, willingly his whore. It was him that betrayed our family."

"Merlin, your own brother betrayed your whole family? Why do you tell me this?"

Draco leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Isn't it obvious Harry? This must be another of your prophecies. This must be the unrest you've been feeling. What is you're name sir? You've yet to introduce yourself."

The Incubi nodded eagerly. "Your consort is wise, my name is Rhys. I was a friend of Asherik when he underwent his guard training in preparation for arrival. I wished to ask asylum of you Harry Potter, not of myself but for my sisters, so that they can find their mates and carry on our diminished line."

"Oh, well...I'm just a student right now. I-"

"What Harry means to say is we will have to meet with Asherik and see what measures we must take. I believe Harry has some properties that he might be able to house you under, but I don't know how the house wards will work for Incubi, and we cannot invite you to Hogwarts. Our school is actually fairly far from here. Do you know where the wizarding town of Hogsmeade is located?" Draco took over the conversation much mo adept at planning.

"Yes," Rhys answered with a graceful bow of his head.

"You should meet us there tomorrow. Go to the Hogsheads Inn and wait there, will owl you the specifics."

"Very well, young one. It was an honor to speak with you and have your consider our matters, my Lord. "

"Please, just Harry." Harry mumbled embarrassed.

The Incubi smiled and bowed, the women silent till the end, though they gave Draco identical waves that caused Harry to growl. Draco giggled and turned to Harry. "Your Majesty. Why does everyone keep interrupting us?" The blonde smiled and the drinks he had earlier abruptly caught back up with him.

"Don't call me that," Harry said darkly still staring after the others that had left.

* * *

Ash was fuming by the time Harry and Draco returned in the small hours of the morning. Draco was so thoroughly inebriated he fell asleep the moment Harry laid him into the bed they had given up and transfigured him at the cabin. He rarely made his way to the castle for anything but classes and research. That left Harry free to get chewed out by both the men that had been worrying for him.

"Stop, I have something important to tell you. A few things actually." He pulled the dragons eye from his pocket and showed it to Ash. "I went out to a gay club in Muggle London and I didn't need the pendant to control my feeding, and that was while I was dry humping Draco, so I think that is an especially good sign. Also, I met three other Incubi. Rhys, Marion, and Malika. They told me that they are on the run from their brother Reion and the Queen's brother Damien."

Harry moved to sit on the couch next to Ash. He put a hand on Asherik's thigh and rubbed just to soothe himself. "They said Damien has developed a collar to control the Incubi completely. He also said he knew you and he asked for asylum. He's afraid of Reion and Damien getting ahold of his last remaining siblings."

"Yes," Ash frowned trouble drawing his brows together. "Rhys had a large, loving, powerful family. No one could believe Reion's betrayal. I had no idea he betrayed s family so completely as to hunt them down one by one. Damien is mad, he will be the death of the Incubi if this madness continues much longer."

"Why is he doing this? Is this the prophecy you spoke of?"

"Yes, but its too soon to go rushing into battle against the like of Damien. He is old and very powerful, not to mention, it is highly unusual for any Incubi to survive the passing of their bonded mate. That he did so says frightful things of his soul to me. He is insane too. Though I'm sure you can relate to that, having dealt with Voldemort."

"What will we do about Rhys and his sisters? Perhaps the can seek shelter in the Forbidden Forrest. I can't see Mcgonagall allowing three more sex demons on campus, but the Forrest has wards and protection spells woven into it to keep the students safe. Maybe we can build a cabin, I know the perfect place." Harry thought about the site that had been cleared by the brunt of his magic after the fight with Voldemort.

"That may work, I shall discuss it with Minerva first thing in the morning." Ash motioned towards his bedroom. "To bed young man, no arguing please, just go."

Harry leaned over and kissed his cheek and ran a hand over Asmond's as that was all he could reach and shuffled to his bedroom.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 7

The Cambion Awakens

Chapter Seven

Warnings: adult language, smutty gay sex (Harry/O.C. -Rhys? and Draco/O.C. -Asherik), violence

* * *

Asherik returned from the castle with the news that Mcgonagall had accepted the agreement they had worked all morning to perfect. The Incubi family would stay in the depths of the Forbidden Forrest. Draco quickly employed a crew of workers for a substantial amount of money to build a rather large cottage for the three. They would wear amulets akin to Harry's spelled so that Mcgonagall would immediately be alerted if they were in any way damaged or taken off. Extra wards would be woven over the school and over the Forrest to protect students further. Harry thought with all the precautions everything was set to work out nice. He was also excited to have more people like him to hang out with and learn from.

Harry turned from the window and noticed Draco staring at him intently, as he often did these days. "What's the matter Drake?"

Drake just shook his head and pursed his lips into a tighter line of distinct dissatisfaction. The blonde turned suddenly and stomped to Harry's bedroom, slamming the door like the prima donna he was. Harry heard this tumbler click and shrugged, effectively locked out of his own room.

Asherik, having just come through the door in time to witness the exchange, lifted his elegant brows. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Show me to paradise and I will let you know. He's mad at me because he never got his rocks off last night because the other Incubi interrupted us. Then he passed out when we got home and I was too busy this morning. Never mind I tried to wake his spoiled ass up a half dozen times before he finally hexed me."

"Perhaps he heard the ruckus we made this morning as you fed? Have a heart Harry, he's so crushing on you hard. Sex quickly becomes such a normal and natural thing in a Cambion's life they often do not realize how shocking some of our carnal habits are. Take a break today. Stop thinking of how you can help others and go spend the day with your friend."

"I really need to speak with Rhys again," Harry disagreed. He supposed he felt a shock of guilt briefly but his desire to go check up on them ate at him. "I want to make sure they're getting set up. I feel terrible they're staying in a tent of all things." He fidgeted with the hem of his short, skin-tight t-shirt, his gaze returning magnetically to the window showing the Forbidden Forrest looming darkly behind their cabin. He felt drawn there.

"Harry, its a wizard's tent. I'm sure its fabulous on the inside and every bit as well fortified as our own home," Ash chuckled.

"I know, I just...I...I want to see them, they're more people like me."

Asherik nodded and bowed a little formally. "Very well, Asmond will escort you today. I have further things to discuss with the Headmistress."

Harry had the distinct impression the incubus was disappointed in him.

* * *

Harry had no idea how he gotten sidetracked away from the group sitting in the dining room, but he was currently trapped on the second floor in an alcove off the large individual bedrooms. Rhys had so graciously offered him a tour of the very impressive tent Draco had procured for them and Harry had hastily agreed leaving Malika, Marion, and Asmond laughing gaily, eating biscuits and sipping tea.

That was how he came to be pressed against the plush cushion pillowing the window seat with lovely Rhys crushing down on him, tearing at his mouth. Harry had found the brunette to be pleasant company as they had talked down below with the others, but over the course of the conversation he'd become increasingly aware of the tension that built with every shuttered look he'd received from those cornflower blue eyes.

Rhys had been flirting with him and hard at that, and Harry was unprepared to be the focus of another incubi's concentrated seduction, Ash had never come at Harry like this. He found he didn't much mind as he tangled his hands in thick waves of chocolate locks and ground himself against the body pressed so nicely against his, ravaging the mouth biting sharply at his. He groaned when Rhys suddenly ripped his shirt opened sending buttons skittering off the walls and floors, and latched onto Harry's hard sensitive nipple.

"Fuck!" Harry held his hair tightly in his fists. He wanted so many things so badly in that one instant that he pushed the incubus away from him fiercely gasping and fumbling with his zip. He yanked his pants down and gripped his swollen prick, stroking it as he watched Rhys's move to mimicking him leaning against the wall opposite Harry with his hips and cock thrusting obscenely into the air.

Rhys's energy was thick, and boiling and Harry reckoned perhaps he was a fairly older incubus. It smelled like sex in damp, dark, dirty places. Harry pulled it too him greedily and felt Rhys reach out for a bit of his. He nodded and arched when he felt the first pull leave him. It was different than just sending it out to someone, or soaking the ambient energy from the air. It was overpowering almost in the way it stimulated him sexually and he came with a quiet gasp watching Rhys watch him.

But he still felt wanton and urgent, his member still stood stiff and angry and unsatisfied, and Rhys was still smirking at him. "Get the fuck over here," he growled and just to make sure Rhys hurried he turned and bared his ass. He heard the hiss and sudden scuffle of feet and hard hands were gripping him.

The sex was rough and brutal, and Harry had a distinctly unpleasant thought that he had been a virgin in this way maybe he should have saved this last thing he had for someone special, but this was his nature and he shook off those saddening thoughts.

Rhys stiffened behind him and made an incredibly arousing series of noise as he came his cock twitching deeply in Harry, and it brought Harry over with him. Their magic washed about the room slowly and pleasantly and Harry sighed the strange itch he'd been feeling since he'd waken this morning finally gone. "Merlin," he sighed.

"Or Lilith as we say," Rhys chuckled sweeping the sweaty hair back from the nape of his neck and kissing Harry tenderly there. "I am honored that you have given me the gift of your flesh and magic, Prince."

"I don't even know what sort of a Prince I am? Is it some distant relation?" Harry murmured pushing back against the man and casting a spell to end the unpleasant squelch between his thighs. "Thank you too," he added a tad bit shyly.

"The Prince foretold by countless prophecies. You're a Prince of the highest order. Only the Queen comes before you. For now, anyway."

Harry narrowed his eyes but couldn't question him further as Asmond's head popped over the landing twinkling a bit with lust. "We must go now young one. I have need of my mate, all this energy is unbearable without an amulet. I've had little need of one over the years but you are rather stronger by the day now."

Harry chuckled and tugged his pants up buckling them and charming all the buttons back onto his shirt. He cast another spell to fix the wrinkles, and another to refresh his sweaty skin. Tugging a hand through his hair he smiled and leaned over to give Rhys a final kiss and followed Asmond out of the house.

The trek back was rather quiet and Harry felt a sudden sense of unease. He remained calm as his eyes darted wildly and his nose and ears smelled and strained for any sign of intrusion but none came. Finally, they came upon the cottage and Harry leaned low an inhuman growl bursting from his throat. Asmond was in front of him, on edge, and prepared with a spell glimmering ready on his wand tip which was pointed at him, and Harry knew exactly what was wrong now because the simmer of sex was blatant in the air and the smell that wafted over him was unforgettable. Harry sent a wordless shockwave of energy smashing into Asmond and the man crashed backwards into the cabin door splintering it from the frame and letting another wave of magic out to enrage Harry even further.

Mine, mine, mine, his mind was screaming at him and he clawed his way forward, magic ripping half the back wall off the house with swipe of his hand through the air. He straightened and stood stock still when saw Asherik below Draco, the blonde astride him, still fucking him unawares. His blonde head was thrown back with an abandon Harry had only dreamed of seeing on his face. He wanted to cry and rage all at once but he pushed into the house as the other three rose in shock around him.

"Holy fuck! Harry," Draco panted released it seemed from the thrall he'd been under. He scrambled for something to hide his nakedness with.

"Shut the fuck up!" Harry snapped unkindly unable to even look at him.

"Harry, I thought, you never...he was in need and I-"

Harry cut off the incubus feeble pleads with the hand he wrapped tightly around his throat. "I want you dead." He hissed. "You took what's mine!" He bellowed. Distantly he was aware he'd never really staked a claim on the blonde. He squeezed his hands as Asmond pleaded for his mate but made no move to stop Harry. Harry thought that might be because he was powerless to stop Harry if he wanted Asherik dead in truth.

"I want both of you gone." He spat.

"We can't, we're your guards, we-"

"You are nothing to me, I want you to leave. I'm the fucking Prince here, you have to do what the fuck I say."

"But the Queen will-"

Harry reached out with magic and his thoughts and pressed, only briefly into Asherik's mind. The incubus twisted and screeched in pain, clasping his head. "I don't care, leave now before I kill you myself. I can find another guard, I have three in the Forrest right now."

"Let's go love," Asmond pleaded quietly, darting glances at Harry as he pulled the smaller man up into his arm. They apparated with a loud pop moments later.

Harry stood breathing uneasily afraid to look up because part of him wanted to punish Draco in the harshest way but he controlled that urge. He stared at his feet before steeling his shoulders and walking past the blonde with a snort to display his distaste for him. He began to repair his cottage as if nothing had happened. He made a point of levitating the offending couch they'd been caught fucking on outside and setting it on fire.

Draco sniffed behind him and Harry ignored the tiny sobs that were becoming louder as the time passed on tense and silent. "Harry?" Draco finally mumbled. "I'm sorry I just needed someone so badly."

"I don't give a flying fuck, Malfoy. Get the hell out of my house," he ground out harshly.

"Please Harry. I tried to get your attention. I've been begging for it, don't act like I haven't. I couldn't help it!" Draco wrapped his arms around him from the back.

Harry lashed out violently shoving him away. Draco fumbled and tripped over another low lying chaise lounge and crashed to the floor. Harry felt at once powerful and justified, and immediately felt crushing guilt on its heels. He steeled himself again wanting to sooth the panicked glaze that had filmed over Draco's eyes. The blonde looked paralyzed by shock of physical violence.

Draco didn't bother to summon robes he apparated abruptly, with a sudden pop he was gone. Harry surveyed the rest of the wreckage and wrinkled his nose at the residual smell of a coupling he couldn't stand to think on any more, and he too apparated with a audible cracked.

* * *

Harry couldn't say what is was exactly about the older incubus that was so soothing but he'd raged for hours and only when he'd quieted did Rhys move up behind him and hug him tightly to his chest, carding a hand through his snarled hair. He kissed his cheeks and Harry felt him move his arms upwards. He felt the subtle shift malice in those overly cautious movements but it was too late. The metal band clamped around his neck and tightened till it fit perfectly.

Harry fell forward when he felt his magic suddenly cut off from him. He reached for it again and again, as he struggled with the collar, yanking and pulling till his neck was scratched and bleeding. "What the fuck? Rhys?"

Rhys chucked and clucked. "Sorry Duckie, 'fraid not. I'm his other half, but I bet my dear brother never mentioned we were twins did he? That's because this was all a big, fat trap, for you handsome."

Harry shook his head not understanding. "Who?"

The incubus rolled his eyes impatiently. "Lilith's tits who do you think I am? My brother fed you the whole story, and by the way, you're far too trusting dear boy."

"Fuck, Reion?"

"Yes, now were getting somewhere!" He cackled excitedly.

Reion motioned and a dozen guards filed out of the rooms around him circling the. Three guards carried Malika, Marion, and Rhys. "Dear old Rhys is bonded to these two lovelies right here. Yes, I know shudder, naughty little Rhys. Determined to keep the family going no matter what eh? Glad I got here in time to rock your world though Harry. Fucking you has been the highlight of this whole trip. That was spectacular. It also confirmed exactly what my Lord and I wanted to know. I'll be taking you too him now."

"Wait, why are you doing this?"

Reion whirled on him and slapped his cheek rocking his head back. He felt the blood slipping from his nose to run down his chin and drip on the floor. "Because that wretched Queen is determined to make you, a mere boy, the king! Did they tell you that yet? My Master, my love, he's yearned to rule our kingdom for years, but now you come fulfilling some blasted prophecy and getting Lilith's knickers all in a knot and what not. We simply can't have that."

"Oh for fucks sake, I don't have the slightest desire to rule any kingdom!" Harry pleaded when a soldier gathered him up and began leading him to down the stairs. He struggled vainly to gather his magic again.

"Doesn't matter kid, its hardly up to you being as fate decreed it should happen, and Lilith always gets her way. Just come along now. We've a rather long ride ahead of us and I'm certainly looking forward to the fucking I'm sure to received in repayment from my Lord for finding his long sought nemesis."

Harry was certain by the mad gleam in his eyes that Rhys hadn't been kidding about Reion being stark raving mad. He shuddered and fought briefly before someone caught him with a blow to the back of the head and darkness descended in on him. He had a fleeting thought that he wished his last words to Draco hadn't been in anger.

* * *

Sorry for the delayed and rather short chapter, been super busy and frustrated with this chapter besides. But here it is and thanks for the reads and reviews! I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors and correct them as I see them or am informed. Thanks! Hope you enjoy.


	9. Chapter 8

The Cambion Awakens

Chapter Eight

Warnings: violence, adult language, sexual situations (Damien/Rhys, Damien/Harry)

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes and wondered why his life had to be such a cliche. He was tied, hands over his head to a large bed in the middle of a very dark and shady room. The furniture was all high polished black, masculine, and screamed expensive. There wasn't a candle lit or light on, so Harry could admire that the entire opposite wall was glass and he could see the ocean at night, black waves crashing against the moonlit, white sand. Wherever they were, it appeared to be built into the middle of an ocean front cliff.

He wasn't left to ponder his location or state of health for too long before double doors to the right of the bed burst open and Reion, he assumed, sauntered in half nude. He cursed the few traitorous thoughts that escaped his subconscious and scowled at him. "Just go ahead and tell me, do you intend to kill me? I'm rather sick of beating around the bushes after seven years of Voldemort and his schemes."

Reion chuckled delightedly. He clapped his hands like an enthusiastic child and threw himself along the bed beside Harry. "Perhaps you should become more cautious you dastardly Gryffindor. I've been doing my research on you, you know? You brash boy, you." He ran his hand along Harry's bare chest. "It was dreadfully easy to draw you into a trap."

"You had better kill me then, you'll be hard pressed to keep me here. I have an astounding ability to escape nearly anything, and an absurd amount of luck to go with that."

Reion groaned and moved to straddle Harry's torso. He smacked him lightly on his cheek, but enough to smart for a second and fade. "You are delicious. I hope he keeps you a while, I do want to play with you so..." Harry could hear a disturbing level of longing in his voice and snatched his face away.

"So what are you going to do? What's you're damn Lord supposed to do with me?"

"I wouldn't ruin the surprise if I knew Duckie, but I'm really not sure anyways. He did think you exceedingly beautiful. If he lets me play with you I'm going to have to punish you for that. It made me quite jealous." He smacked Harry's other cheek and pressed his hand roughly against the spot, gripping Harry meanly. "But don't worry, I will make you enjoy it."

Harry bucked and coiled and raged against the block he could feel stopping his magic. "Fuck you, you sick-"

Reion laughed and raised his hand, no fist, Harry observed, when the doors open again and an incredibly attractive man followed by a procession of soldiers that entered the room before him and guarded him from the rear. Damien was close to six foot tall, lean and fit in his form-fitted black leather trousers and matching coat. His hair was short and midnight black, and spiked stylish. He was fair skinned, with the palest sea green eyes. His face was angular, harsh, but beyond beautiful with a straight perfect nose, well defined arched brows, and luscious carmine lips. He wore a thin silver coronet of braided silver bands that met in the front to twist around bright green gemstone.

"Reion, do behave appropriately. Get off our guest." His voice was deep and husky and made Harry think very arousing and inventive thoughts. He waved his hand and the guards folded away from him and stepped into the background, guarding from strategic places around the room. "Do you know who I am young Harry?" He asked regally as if everyone know such a thing.

"Damien, I presume."

Damien flinched the tiniest bit with disdain. "Correct, though you may call me your Lord." There was a warning hidden in his voice but Harry had never been to good at heading warnings.

"Your not my Lord though," he smirked. "I believe I don't have to recognize anyone but our Queen Lilith, right? Isn't that what you said Rhys? Beg pardon, Reion? Twins," he chuckled and rolled his eyes humorously at Damien.

Damien smiled but it was a frigid rictus of the real thing. He moved to bed and Harry could feel the over abundance of power pulsing from the incubus's pores. He could feel the frenetic undulations of Damien's magic and knew from its roiling, malevolent presence that Damien was indeed quite mad. His magical signature was so like Voldemort's Harry felt a chill race down his spine.

"Oh Damien, can't I play with him first? You'll just ruin him for me." Reion pouted from the side of Harry but he moved steadily back till he was almost at the edge of the mattress the further Damien came to Harry.

"Hush, you ill mannered cur, before I banish you from my chambers and you get nothing." Damien sat beside Harry gently, so that Harry was barely jostled at all. He traced a pale slender finger along Harry's jaw, his power snaking into Harry skin and causing him to grunt with sudden and fierce arousal.

"We have a predicament Harry Potter, you were supposed to be dead. That fool Voldemort, I should have known he'd fail when I hired him to kill you and your motley little family. Loki, faithful to Lilith till the very end, hid you away faked news of your death. I was foolish and newly bonded." He glanced wryly at Reion. "You have totally ruined my plans with your unwillingness to die, you know. Never fear though. I'm hatching a new plan. If its destiny that you rule, destiny said nothing of you not being controlled. If Lilith makes you king it won't matter now."

He fingered the silver, buzzing collar that held Harry's magic away form him. "You see, you need me to release you enough that you can at least feed, and I need you to be my figurehead. I'll be making all the decisions of course. Eventually, when that bitch fades away to dust from passing on her powers to you, I'll have you transfer them to me. Then you'll be no more worry to me. You'll be free from the constraints of fate Harry, doesn't that sound especially marvelous for you?"

Harry felt the compulsion to agree but struggled and fought it off earning a chuckle from either man. "Isn't he dreamy?" He heard Reion sighed.

"Indeed. Don't worry Harry. Soon you will come to see things our way." He leaned in with a twisted menacing smile. "Either that or I will indeed break you beneath me. Have it your way, it will be my pleasure regardless." He raked the razor sharp edge of his filed, claw-like nails across Harry's chest and sat back licking his bloodied fingers as blood welled thickly and Reion crawled up to Damien kissing and licking Harry's taste from his lips.

* * *

Draco fumed and kept on fuming for the better part of one and a half day. How dare that hybrid half-breed have the nerve to judge him, when Draco had to watch Harry give away what he so desperately desired from his best friend every fucking day. And to man-handle him, push him away like some common, overly touchy, blood...peasant. He waited through the night expecting Harry to come and apologize. Every hour beyond that was pure rage inducing agony. Harry never came, and Draco became angrier and angrier until he stalked out to the cabin.

It still stood in disarray the back wall torn away, the couch, burnt only blackened springs remaining. Harry was nowhere near. Draco was sure his hot tempered idiot friend would be even less forgiving with his incubus guard, so Draco was sure he wasn't with them, wherever they were. So it really left one decent option and that was the Incubi's tent in the Forbidden Forrest. Draco looked at the forrest and shuddered, he still hate the blasted place but he squared his shoulders and prepared to make his way through it.

Draco peered around the brightly lite room his stomach lurching in acute dread. There were signs of a scuffle and when he reached the second floor landing he spotted little red flecks on the floor and knew instinctive this was Harry's blood. He tried the old wartime tracking spell he'd placed on Harry during the Battle of Hogwarts, but unsurprisingly they were voided out from Harry's change in magic probably. He clamped down on the panic welling in his belly.

"Accio broom," he whispered and waited till he could hear the distinct whistle of it as it barreled through the wall of the tent and smacked into his hands. He flew to the castle immediately to find Severus and figure out how to locate Asherik and Asmond.

* * *

Harry didn't know exactly what they had drugged him with only that he stayed in a heightened sense of euphoria for short periods of time passing out often. He wasn't even sure how many days had passed at this point but he was surprised when he asked and was told it was only the beginning of his third day.

Reion was a persistently chatty fellow, and he was often with Harry promising torment and begging Damien for release, and sending petulant, bratty looks when he was ignored in favor of Harry. Damien himself was focused and all too intent on his captive. He came in often, his bedroom in the center of his suite of offices, official meeting room, guest parlor, bathroom, and personal study. Every time he crossed from one room to another as suited his purpose he stopped to study Harry.

Study was the only word for it. It was intense, and arousing, but extremely uncomfortable the way he stared and ran those razor sharp nails over Harry skin softly. Every now and then he'd draw blood and lick it away, flattening his tongue and running it over Harry's body as a cat might lap at himself. He never said a word just met Harry's eyes without a flicker of emotion crossing his face. Where Voldemort had cursed him and ranted and seemed terrifying in his power, Damien's quiet use of his own magic was far more threatening.

They held him captive in their bed for almost a week barely touching him, though they slept and fucked and went about their daily business around him. Harry shuddered but was unable to look away when they had sex. Damien had literally held him in a semi-thrall, willing him to watch forcefully at those times, and they went at it like beasts. They bit at each other, and scratched bloody furrows across each others skin, punching and cursing and rutting, all the while Damien watched him over Reion's shoulder without even the barest hint of anything, even pleasure.

Finally, it all came to a head one night, Harry only knew it to be so because a cowering servant girl came to feed him dinner and told him of the aggressive arguing Damien and his mate had been doing. The main door off the hallway burst open and Reion flew in wildly, naked and bloody, looking as if he'd been at it with his mate again. Harry's gaze settled on the glinting silver blade before the man even bothered to lift it, but he did lift it and came at Harry slashing at the girl as he raged unintelligibly.

Before Reion could manage to get himself over the wounded maiden Damien rolled in behind him on a wave of threatening, crackling power. "Stop this disgusting display at once before I punish you as you've never been punished before." He barely flicked a hand and suddenly Reion careened backwards off the bed. He fell in an undignified, naked lump on the floor and scrabbled around finding his feet.

"You've done nothing but mutter and moan since he got here, and stare for hours! You haven't looked at me once in nearly two whole days now! I want him dead! You haven't paid me any attention at all! I'm your mate!"

Damien hissed and wave a pattern through the air. Bars of white hot steel formed around Reion, an inescapable prison. He stalked to the bed and sat. He glanced at Harry his eyes pausing and roaming as his mate screamed and raged, almost managing to forget the molten bars in front of him. He began both slowly and methodically unbuttoning his wrinkled, ripped up clothing. Ripped black silk slide from his shoulders and slithered to the floor.

Reion screeched and reached for the bars, pulling away at the intense heat. "Let me the hell out!"

Damien clucked his tongue and stood. He undid his buckle and pulled his belt slowly from the loop. When he'd removed it, he flung it at the burning cage. It hit the bar and sizzled, melting and splattering the trapped incubus with flecks of melted cloth. Damien did allow a small smile then, conspiratorially, between himself and Harry.

Reion did touch the bars then and Harry had to close his eyes against the unearthly howl that escaped him when had to pull the burnt flesh away, peeling skin and muscle tissue, so badly did the magic burn him. "Damien, please?" He begged tears welling in crazed eyes. "Have I not done everything you asked?"

"You have always been the perfect pet dear, but a pet is all you are at best," he smiled at Reion then. He turned his back on his mate then, despite the wailing and beseeching cries, sliding his pants from his hips.

Harry noted with some trepidation he did not wear underwear, and he shuddered with suddenly awakening need. He couldn't fell his magic, it was like a gaping missing whole in him, but he could tell his reserves were nearly bone dry. His instincts flared under the spells laced in his collar trying to draw in a victim, though his compulsion feel short. At least he thought it did, but he could swear Damien's eyes glazed and darkened.

Damien grinned in awe when his prick stirred untouched. Harry frowned up at him and knew, form a weeks worth of watching, it was not a normal reaction. The lengths he'd witnessed Reion go to achieve arousal from Damien had often been painful and humiliating in Harry's opinion. Damien never climaxed, and only beating his mate and watching blood drip from his wounds, did he ever seem to glean any arousal or pleasure. He turned his body halfway back towards Reion as he watched Harry, just watched and became rock hard.

Reion went deathly silent and turned around once a complete three hundred and sixty degrees. Harry surmised Damien was making him watch as punishment in much the same way he had with him. Damien leaned over and released the bindings on his wrist. He crouched over Harry like a wolf sniff a fresh kill. His eyes glittered with things Harry couldn't begin to understand. Then Damien reached out pressed his fingers against the face of Harry's collar.

Harry bent off the bed when the first lightning fast jolt of magic hit him and his body absorb it like a breath of fresh air. He cried out, feeling sexual tension and incredibly strong old magic seep into him, feeling him till he felt absolutely brimming with magic. He rose crushing his mouth to his captor's despite the angry growl and the hiss of melting flesh beside them.

Where Damien was rough with Reion he was intensely thorough and fairly non-violent with Harry. Where he had been reserved and quiet, he was now loud and unreserved. He gasped, hissed, grunted,and moaned. His hands roamed Harry's body almost reverently. He pulled one mind blowing orgasm after another from Harry and Harry felt himself trembling with so much energy he felt he'd fly into a million pieces.

When Damien finally slumped beside him, Harry was an aching confused mess. Damien turned his face towards him and kissed him before pressing the collar. Harry felt the magic shut off but he noticed he felt quite rejuvenated despite all the exercise. He noticed Damien smirking over his chest and followed his gaze to the cage. Reion breathed harshly in the corner. Glare wasn't even the word for the look he gave Harry, and Harry instinctively knew Reion had no desire to play with him anymore. Reion wanted him dead. It was understandable, it was the same way Harry reacted over Draco.

He thought of the blonde then, when he had been trying to shut those traitorous of him out. Harry vowed if he ever made it out of this situation that he'd take great pains to never treat him so unkindly again.

* * *

Another fairly short chapter that came to me rather quickly after struggling with that last one for so long. Thanks so much for the response and reviews! Already beginning on the next chapter and will possible put it up tomorrow or the next day. Thanks you for reading and I hope you all enjoy.


	10. Chapter 9

The Cambion Awakens

Chapter Nine

Warnings:adult language, violence, sex situations

* * *

"There is only one place they could be," Lilith spoke softly. She stood at the window looking over the village of Hogsmeade. She was a tiny and rather dark woman, with a floor length spill of raven black hair. She was not overly remarkable in any particular feature except her eyes. Draco thought her eyes rather looked like the truest diamond, crystal clear reflecting back their surrounding in vibrant shifting colors. One look into her eyes and Draco had seen the weight of the ages, all her knowledge gleaned from centuries upon centuries of life.

He felt nothing of arousal though, or her power and suspected she had perfected her control long ago. It was hard to believe the ancient mother of the Incubi race stood before him. This was the woman that had crafted Harry's line until she had created herself a power Cambion.

"Yes my Queen, I feared as much," Asherik looked grim. "Your brother and Reion played us well and truly. I'm am sorry that I have failed you." He was on his knees Asmond behind him supporting him with a hand on his back.

"Yes, obviously I overestimated your abilities, however your father Wren was an absolutely rare creature. Such a perfect soldier was he, shame he died defending a son that can not hold the weight of his legacy." She moved in front Ash so gracefully and sensually that Draco could only stare. Then she slapped him with such force that every one watching jumped.

Asherik cried out and fell to the floor. She press the tip of one shiny black stiletto against his cheek. "You've lost my heir not once now, but twice!" She screamed. "Twice, you miserable wretch!"

She stood abruptly, and moved to one of her Consorts. "Yes, my brother has them at his keep. Terrible really seeing as its nearly impenetrable, even I have constraints to abide by. She turned and looked at Draco then. "But you are wizards, clever little humans. You can come up with something. This is Maab and Soren. They will tell you of the Keep's defense. I will not lie, this will be terribly dangerous. My brother is mad in his quest for power. Go now and make plans." She smiled at Draco then and it was breath taking.

* * *

They did plan. Severus, Soren, Maab, and Draco planned for hours going over the hundreds of tricks and traps and enchantments embedded within the Keep. Then there were the guards and soldiers to incapacitate, and more importantly both Damien and his mad loony lover, Reion. Draco sighed and glanced over the sketchy blue prints again.  
They really were going to have to go in virtually blind.

Draco was near frantic by now, it had been a week and four days today. Harry could be dead for all their planning, though the Queen had reassured them she 'felt' he was well and alive. Something about he had been created to ruled the Incubi, including her roguish brother. Whatever that meant. All he knew was somewhere out there Harry could be starving because, of course, he had to be in one of those damn collars. They'd never had taken and kept him otherwise.

"There is nothing for it, we will have to attack the cliff side face," Soren pointed to the map. "It won't be as easy as you'd think there a multiple spells and wards on the wall to protect it from the elements and intruders."

"Naturally," Snape griped. Running his fingers along the edge of the paper. He stood and stalked to the window. We should go to the library. I think McGonagall will allow us but I need to do some research. Perhaps we can find something akin to the finite incantem but more widespread. Something that will knock out multiple types of protections at once."

"Yes, if we can weaken it enough quickly enough we can get through, but the window will be very small," Maab added. "They know almost as soon as they are attacked."

"If we happen to infiltrate the wall where would they take him? Where would they bunker down as a last resort?"

"It would be the in the ritual chambers. There is only one way into it, they'd be able to guard themselves best there is we succeed," Maab explained.

"Well, we can't let them get that far." Draco stood and began pacing. "We should get to work then. Severus?"  
Draco tried to keep himself calm but every second he felt Harry slipping further and further away.

* * *

Harry woke beside Damien, unchained and with Reion's hateful eyes glaring at him from his cage. His mate had never bothered to free him and it had been almost a week of waking up to Damien and his strangely loving ministrations. He moved his head slowly to the left where Damien laid belly down, face looking young and innocent in his sleep. He wanted to escape. He wanted to go home and find Draco. He looked at Reion again.

He wanted to run screaming while he was free too but he would never make it out without his magic. He moved a quiet hand up to his throat and felt around the collar there. He could feel the indention of the runes around it and the thrum of magic. He sat up gingerly.

Reion beckoned to him. The caged man moved his fingers to his lip to remind him to be silent and beckoned him with a little wave of his hand. Harry didn't trust him at all but he moved to the edge of the bed and slid off as slowly as he could dropping to the ground and waiting for one terrified moment as Damien stirred in his sleep. Then, he padded over to the cage dropping down far enough away that Reion couldn't actually reach him.

"I hate you," the man hissed immediately.

"Not my problem, you brought me here. I didn't ask to come," he smirked mercilessly.

"I want you gone, leave here. Go, he sleeps soundly." Reion's hand flexed as if he imagined them around Harry's neck.

"How the fuck do you expect me to do that? Like I trust you. You'll start screaming bloody murder the second I try to leave." Not that he could leave without his magic.

"I can free you from the collar, and then you can leave. You can make it if you had magic could you not?"

That had been exactly what Harry had been thinking himself. He shrugged. "Like I said, I don't trust you and besides your in a fucking cage right?"

"My hands are not tied are they? I can reach through. I'm sure it'll hurt like a bitch, but if it insures you'll leave I'll do it. I'd rather you leave." Reion looked around wildly, tugging on locks of his hair. "He broke the bond with me, he's chosen you, he doesn't love me...I'm going to make him suffer for that."

Harry wasn't so sure of that, or getting close enough to allow the lunatic access to his neck. Bright scenarios such as, the man grabbing him up and smashing his face into the burning bars and holding him there, or snapping his neck and others bounced around in his mind. What choice did he have really though? He'd never make it pasted the soldiers outside, not without magic.

"I don't trust you," he reiterated hatefully.

"I don't fucking care he will let me out to find you, I can get my revenge then. If I kill you before that he will never let me out. I'm a hunter, I'm the best, he will have no choice. I was the only one that could find you before."

Harry hesitated but moved closer, close enough to feel the hot burn of the bars. "Fine, but I'll be ready when you come for me this time. I'm not easy to kill."

Reion sneered but reached through the bar. His clothing smoldered but Harry knew from the burns decorating him already that he obviously had a high enough pain tolerance not to be overly concerned. He touched the collar and Harry couldn't see what he was doing, it seemed he was pressing against the runes in a certain order. "Turn around, hold the collar in place so it doesn't fall when I release it."

Harry did as told and seconds later he heard the latch click lose, and his magic rushed back in. It was loud enough that it caused Damien to stir again, mumbling and stilling. They both stood frozen before Reion pulled the collar and his arm back into the cage. "You should go now. Hurry. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again Harry Potter."

Harry stood contemplating him for a moment, wondering briefly if he should just kill the bastard now that his magic flexed and swirled about him. Harry was tired of leaving troublesome loose ends that always came back to haunt him.  
"Looking forward to making you my bitch," he smirked instead and crept to the door. He cast a series of very quick disillusionment spells and another rare spell he'd discovered that allowed him to walk through wooden doors and walls so he didn't go the alerting guards outside when he opened the door.

Harry felt a thrill rush through him akin to what he felt all those years trying to stay one step ahead of Voldemort. He tiptoed past double sets of guards, holding his magic right up close to him so they wouldn't sense him, and continued on straight. He was going to find a way out of this place or a good place to hide and send some sort of signal, if he could.

* * *

Draco faced the cliff a ways off, he couldn't see in but he could see the sheen of the glamour against the natural rock face and exhaled a breath he hadn't been aware of holding. Harry, he could feel him in there, he could sense his magic reverberating in the walls of the hidden complex, though he shouldn't be able too. He motioned to Snape a ways off from him, a wave forward the indication to begin the complicated process of unraveling the defensive measures on the keep.

Draco cast charms over him every so often throughout the process to keep the light of his spells from alerting anyone on guard. A group of roughly twenty Incubi sent with them, along with Maab and Soren, two of Lilith's finest soldiers, fed Severus their power. They would direct the force of the spell in one devastating blast when enough power was built behind it. He could barely contain himself now, his legs twitched around his broom.

"Alright," Severus called to them through an modified sound amplification charm. "On three, two, one..."

They abruptly dropped pretense and Severus let the spell fly loose. It flared to life like a mini sun, bringing the ocean and beach below to light. They barreled forward as the spell hit the wall and shattered first the glamour, then illusion charms, and protection spells, and finally the glass was cracking and splintering. Huge chunks popped loose and fell into the crashing waves below.

Draco noticed with some trepidation that he could see several people pouring out of the deeper interior of the building, crowding the exposed rooms . Draco's pendant, the second one Harry had worn blazed to life around his neck. The Incubi were using their magic. He flew forward darting a the spell of a wizard and rolling past some shadowy creature that burst suddenly from the keep.

"Sirens!" Someone shouted over their connection.

Draco didn't know if his amulet helped for the siren's compulsion but he knew they were wicked mean fighters in the air, so he leaned over his broom edging it faster and faster and he flew through one of the large cracks right into a bedroom of sorts. He wasn't the first in as planned so the brunt of the soldiers were already immersed in battle with the Queen's soldiers. That left him and Snape left free to find Harry. He pressed his broom forward in the shadows of the high ceiling heading further into the seaside fortress.

Finally, he saw the doors to the ceremonial chambers. They were already locked tight, but interestingly enough the Queen's brother Damien stood frothing at the mouth and pounding on the door. He blasted it with waves of magic. It was Harry's magical signature in the wards guarding the door.

He pointed it out to Snape silently. "How can we get a message thought to let him know we are here?"

"Give me a moment. Perhaps I can try to make a connection using the paths I traveled when we practiced the mind arts." Severus went still and closed his eyes. He was quiet for sometime, and Draco began to listen to the Queen's raving brother. He was professing a litany of filthy things he intended to do to Harry once he reclaimed his slippery prize.

"Its no use. I think you should try to reach out with you're magic and touch his. Quickly now, I hear people coming."

Draco centered his self and sent a shaft of dark green glittering fire snaking out. The reaction was immediate, Harry's magic snapped out sucking his own forward into it. Draco didn't expect it however, when the magic reached out and sucked him in with thick roped tendrils of power. Draco felt the slightly familiar sensation, similar to a portkey, tug him across space and time and spit him out into a dimly lit stone chamber. The ceiling was high and was enchanted to look like the sky.

"Draco? It is you!"

Draco stumbled forward and clutched a hand to his chest as his heart gave one gigantic lurch. "Harry!" He cried hoarsely and catapulted himself at his naked friend.

They met in a frantic tangle of limbs and Harry hugged him to him so tightly Draco felt like he was trying to merge the two of them. "I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "I thought you were gone forever. I saw the blood in the tent, I've been trying to find you since you've been missing. I'm sorry about Asherik Harry, please believe me."

Harry healed him and soothed him like he was the one that had been kidnapped and missing, with a lunatic banging on the door behind them. "Shush, its alright. I'm sorry. I should never have pushed you down. It's just this other side of me, it thinks you're solely mine. I couldn't react any other way. I know it was unjust of me to judge you though Drake." Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's. Then he kissed him sweetly.

"I've been so scared I would hurt you Drake, this thing in me wants you so bad. I don't want to drain you. I...your the most important person in my life Draco. I want you to know that." He kissed him again and Draco wanted to purr, or at the least cry like a girl at the confession.

"I love you Harry." He said instead. "Let's get you out of here. The Queen's waiting on you at Hogsmeade."

"Okay, hold on. I think I have a plan, but I need your help."

"Okay what do you need me to do?" Draco agreed readily.

Harry gather a handful of Draco's robes in his hand and pulled the blonde close. He ran his tongue the length of Draco's neck and groaned. "First, I need you to take that bloody amulet off..." He licked at Draco's lips. "Im going to need my strength for this." He grinned wickedly at Draco and began divesting him of his clothes.

* * *

Damien, Reion, and the few remaining Incubi with allegiance to him had disappeared by the time Harry blasted the doors off and hollowed out the entire fortress. He rode on the back of Draco's broom, casting spells until the entire keep crumbled and fell into the ocean below. The ride home was uneventful and Draco was ready to collapse in a bed and waste two days wallowing therein preferably with Harry.

Harry groaned as he dismounted, straightening his back and smoothing the front of his borrowed robes. No sooner than they'd all dismounted a circle of armed, heavily shield soldiers gathered around them, tightening around Harry and ushering him into the inn behind them. The Queen waited in front of the fireplace regally, as if at home in her throne room instead of in this dingy inn surrounded by commoners.

She rose when Harry entered and held out her arms with one of her brilliant smiles beaming widely. "Oh, what a joyous occasion this is, my child is returned to me safely. Such a beautiful lad, and powerful. They say you destroyed my brother's stronghold, marvelous." She gathered him against her chest and ran her slender fingers through his hair. "You shall make a wonderful heir."

"About that, that's probably not optional is it?" He wasn't really joking but she laughed with her multiple consorts.

"We will discuss it later. We have much to talk of, but we must prepare for my brother's inevitable retaliation." She turned to a tall elder man with a long gray beard. "This I'd Marius, he is my War Counselor. Let us plan."

* * *

Thanks for reading hope you like the latest chapter!


End file.
